


We can make it till the end

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Three Days [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, M/M, io senza Three Days non so più stare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I<br/>We don't wanna be like them<br/>We can make it till the end<br/>Nothing can come between<br/>You and I<br/>Not even the Gods above can<br/>Separate the two of us<br/>No nothing can come between<br/>You and I</p><p>One Direction - You & I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: June 29th: BEGIN AGAIN or dream on  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Marie Kirschtein (OC), Annie Leonhart  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related, in corsivo sono i dialoghi in francese  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1669

_Maggio 2015_

 

Quando si era risvegliato tra le braccia di Marco aveva temuto fosse tutto un sogno, o un incubo visto ciò che era successo a Londra solo la settimana prima. Quando aveva aperto gli occhi trovandosi davanti il viso che aveva tanto amato, gli era sembrato tutto troppo bello per essere vero.

Marco.

Una mattinata di sole.

Parigi.

Non riusciva a crederci che fosse tutto vero, che Marco fosse tornato per lui. Poteva accettare tutto in quell'istante. Poteva accettare il fatto che Marco avesse ancora paura; dopotutto aveva vissuto così per tutta la sua vita. Poteva anche accettare le battutine di Ymir; quando li aveva visti uscire dalla camera non aveva fatto altro che fare allusioni su cosa avevano fatto durante la notte.

Gli andava bene in quel momento anche avere una relazione a distanza. Avrebbero così avuto tempo per abituarsi a quella situazione e vedere come agire in futuro.

Jean si rendeva perfettamente conto che avevano condotto le loro vite su due lunghezze d'onda completamente diverse in quei 10 anni. E forse lo avevano fatto anche quando erano giovani. Sogni diversi, ambizioni distanti anni luce. Erano sempre stati opposti in tutto, eppure insieme avevano funzionato. Avrebbero funzionato anche meglio se si fossero venuti anche solo un po' più incontro.

Ora Jean capiva molto di più il ragazzo con cui aveva trascorso la giovinezza. Ora non lo incolpava più di nulla. Riusciva ad essere razionale e rendersi conto che quando si è giovani ci siano molti ostacoli che non sono facili da superare. Essere poi adulti ed indipendenti era un altro paio di maniche.

Scendere all'aeroporto di Heathrow, sapendo di non essere lì per lavoro per una volta, lo rendeva in qualche modo nervoso. Essere a Londra per vedere Marco, per andare a casa di Marco, per passare del tempo con Marco, quello era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Non dopo tutti quegli anni.

“ _Papà, c'è quel signore pieno di lentiggini!_ ” Marie aveva quasi urlato indicando verso la sala d'attesa.

“ _Si chiama Marco, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?_ ” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di posarli sulla figura sorridente di Marco...

...e quella meno sorridente della sua ex fidanzata, piantata davanti all'altare a causa sua.

“ _Merda._ ”

“ _Papà!_ ”

“ _Scusa!_ ” Aveva sbuffato all'ammonimento di sua figlia, che stava imparando troppo da sua madre e cercavano insieme di contenere il suo turpiloquio. Con scarsi risultati.

Pronto ad essere giudicato, aveva preso per mano Marie mentre si avvicinava alla coppia che li attendeva.

 

***  
  


Durante il tragitto tra l'aeroporto e l'appartamento di Marco, Marie aveva fatto amicizia con Annie, parlando un inglese stentato la bambina e un francese elementare l'adulta. Marco le osservava dallo specchietto retrovisore, divertito da come Annie sapesse essere carina con i bambini.

E poi osservava l'uomo che gli sedeva accanto, che guardava fuori dal finestrino e non proferiva parola. Marco era sicuro che fosse per la presenza di Annie, ma non era riuscito a vietare alla donna di seguirlo. Voleva vedere Jean dal vivo, era stata molto chiara su questo punto.

Glielo dovevano. Entrambi le dovevano almeno questo. Era colpa sua, che non era stato sincero, lui glielo doveva più di Jean. Perché anche Jean era solo una vittima della sua codardia.

Ora finalmente non era più un bambino spaventato da ciò che avrebbero detto gli altri. Aveva parlato con i suoi amici. Erano stati tutti molto più comprensivi di quello che in realtà si meritava.

Reiner aveva detto che lui lo aveva sempre saputo. Eren non ci credeva e anche quando Armin gli aveva detto che non stava scherzando, Eren continuava a non crederci. Connie aveva riso, telefonando subito a Jean per chiedergli conferme e continuando a ridere. Al lavoro era stato convocato nell'ufficio di Erwin non appena aveva messo piede nello studio; il suo capo era preoccupato e gli aveva anche detto che se aveva bisogno di altro tempo, poteva tranquillamente prendere qualche altro giorno di ferie.

Era andata molto meglio di quello che aveva sempre immaginato. Alle persone che lo circondavano non importava e non era cambiato nulla.

Neppure con Annie, a cui aveva lasciato le chiavi dell'appartamento che avevano condiviso e con la quale continuava a vedersi regolarmente, per un caffè o per mangiare qualcosa assieme. Anche lei era andava avanti. Nonostante lui fosse stato un vero stronzo nei suoi confronti, Annie non si era lasciata abbattere.

Annie avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, invece si era dimostrata sua complice anche quando lui aveva rovinato il loro futuro insieme ed ora intratteneva una conversazione con la figlia di Jean. Arbitrariamente aveva deciso che si sarebbe fermata a cena per poter così conoscere meglio Jean, ben conscia che il francese fosse terrorizzato dalla sua presenza.

Come prova bastava vedere quanto Jean fosse silenzioso. Conoscendolo poteva anche immaginare quanto si sentisse in colpa nei confronti di Annie.

Prendendo coraggio aveva spostato la mano dal cambio per posarla su quella di Jean, abbandonata sulla sua coscia. L'uomo si era subito voltato verso di lui, guardandolo per la prima volta da quando erano saliti in macchina.

“ _Non essere così teso._ ”

“ _La fai facile tu. Cercherà di avvelenarmi, ne sono certo._ ”

“ _Fidati. E poi ora sta uscendo con Armin._ ”

“ _Non me l'avevi detto._ ” Jean lo aveva guardato stupito, stringendo solo allora la sua mano. “S _ono davvero felice per loro._ ”

“ _E poi resta solo per cena, poi abbiamo tutto il week end per noi tre._ ” Il moro aveva sorriso, intrecciando le dita con quelle del suo compagno.

 

***  
  


Era un splendido sabato mattina di inizio maggio quando Jean aveva aperto gli occhi al sicuro tra le braccia di Marco. Senza svegliare il moro si era alzato da letto, cercando qualcosa da infilarsi addosso. Fossero stati più giovani e soli in casa, sarebbe sicuramente andato a preparare la colazione con solo i boxer addosso. O anche nudo se voleva stuzzicare il moro. Ma quella mattina non era il caso.

Trascinandosi in cucina aveva cercato di sistemarsi i capelli dopo aver indossato una maglietta, ma con scarsi risultati.

Aprendo il frigorifero aveva ripensato alla sera prima. Annie aveva preparato una squisita cena. Si era comportata da perfetta padrona di casa e non poteva negare di essere intimidito dalla sua presenza, anche se lei non era stata ostile neppure per un secondo.

Eppure lui era la causa del fallimento del suo matrimonio. Se non fosse mai rientrato nella vita di Marco, ora sarebbero sposati e probabilmente felici. Quello sarebbe ancora il loro appartamento e Marco non sarebbe stato da solo tra quelle mura. Se solo lui non fosse stato così egoista da rivedere Marco ancora una volta.

“Non capisco se stai avendo un _eye fuck_ con quelle uova o cos'altro, ma ti consiglio di chiudere il frigo.”

Aveva sbattuto la porta del frigorifero, voltandosi di scatto verso la voce che gli si era appena rivolta. Aveva deglutito, guardando la donna che gli stava di fronte.

Annie aveva alla fine passato la notte lì, perché Marie non voleva lasciarla andare via e lei forse voleva vendicarsi almeno un po'.

“Se vuoi preparare il caffè, io lo bevo senza zucchero.” Si era spostata da dietro di lui, avvicinandosi alla credenza e tirandone fuori delle tazze. “Marie sta ancora dormendo come un sasso.”

“Ah si... La sveglierò più tardi. Spero non ti abbia dato fastidio. A volte quando dorme sa tirare dei calci tremendi.”

“E' stata tranquilla, non temere.”

Annie lo aveva guardato negli occhi e lui non era riuscito a sostenerne lo sguardo.

“Credo di doverti le mie scuse. Non era mia intenzione rientrare nella sua vita e rubartelo. Ho sempre creduto che non lo avrei mai più rivisto, dopo che ci eravamo lasciati.”

“Lo ami ancora, nonostante tutto?”

“Non ho mai smesso di amarlo, è questo il problema.”

“Allora c'era poco da fare.” La donna aveva sospirato, giocando con una ciocca dei propri capelli biondi. “Da parte sua a quanto pare c'era lo stesso sentimento, altrimenti non mi avrebbe lasciata a causa di una semplice scopata. E forse è meglio che alla fine sia andata così, sennò ora saremmo entrambi bloccati in un matrimonio di cui non ci interessava molto.”

“Mi dispiace in ogni caso del modo in cui è successo.” Aveva riaperto di nuovo il frigorifero, cercando latte e uova. Doveva tenersi occupato in qualche modo, perché affrontare Annie gli metteva ansia. “A mia discolpa posso dire che una buona parte di colpa ce l'ha Connie, che non ha voluto dirmi chi era questo suo amico e mi sono trovato di fronte Marco senza saperlo. Ad averlo saputo non mi sarei avvicinato a quel locale neppure sotto tortura. Non dopo come ci eravamo lasciati.”

“Eravate solo due stupidi ragazzini.” La donna aveva sbuffato, decidendo che il caffè lo avrebbe preparato lei, lasciando il resto della colazione nelle mani di Jean. “Credo che un po' stupidi lo siate ancora, ma almeno state cercando di fare qualcosa.”

“Ehi, non è colpa mia! Io sono sempre stato onesto con la mia sessualità! Anche mia figlia sa che Marco non è solo un amico!”

Annie aveva piegato le labbra in quello che poteva sembrare un sorriso e in quel momento si era reso conto che la donna non lo odiava. Era molto più comprensiva di quanto Marco dicesse ed era sicuro che l'avrebbero fatta santa un giorno.

Aveva iniziato a preparare i pancake mentre Annie apparecchiava la tavola per la colazione. Di tanto in tanto si voltava a guardarla e non si sentiva più in soggezione; almeno non tanto quanto la sera prima.

“ _Papà! Attento ai pancake!_ ”

Di scatto si era voltato verso la porta della cucina dalla quale stavano entrando Marco e Marie, con le braccia strette attorno al collo del moro. Marco sorrideva dolcemente, teneva la bambina in braccio e il cuore di Jean si era riempito di gioia. Vedere due tra le persone che più amava al mondo sorridergli in modo tanto dolce e sereno poteva fargli dimenticare tutte le colpe che credeva di avere. Vederli così insieme gli aveva fatto capire che ricominciare con Marco era stata, nonostante tutto, una delle scelte migliori che avesse mai fatto.

 


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you can keep me  
> Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
> Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
> You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home
> 
> Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
> And it's the only thing that I know, know  
> I swear it will get easier,  
> Remember that with every piece of you  
> Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die
> 
> Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Hearts were never broken  
> And time's forever frozen still
> 
>  
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: June 30th: PAINT or electric  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Marie Kirschtein  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1143

_Giugno 2015_

 

I tre mesi in cui avevano iniziato a frequentarsi di nuovo, erano stati frenetici. Weekend da toccata e fuga tra Londra e Parigi che iniziavano a stargli stretti. Quando erano giovani, avevano avuto l'abitudine di vedersi ogni giorno, sentirsi al telefono ogni sera, messaggiare fino ad orari impensabili. Quando erano giovani, si vedevano così spesso che non avevano bisogno delle foto di uno o dell'altro. Ne avevano fatte insieme, questo era ovvio. Memorie di viaggi, escursioni, pomeriggi passati a perdere tempo.

Ora che a separarli c'era la Manica e non potevano vedersi ogni giorno come avrebbero voluto, qualsiasi modo andava bene. Snapchat. Facebook. Skype.

Le serate su Skype erano diventate una routine. A volte erano conversazioni a tre, con Marie che voleva assolutamente raccontare a Marco ciò che aveva fatto all'asilo quel giorno o di quello che aveva cucinato con la nonna. O per lamentarsi di Jean che non le aveva comprato qualche gioco. Anche se di solito Jean metteva a letto Marie e poi si chiudeva nella propria stanza per poter parlare con calma con Marco. Conversazioni leggere; il lavoro, gli impegni, le uscite con gli amici. Jean aveva dovuto anche lamentarsi del fatto che Ymir andasse in giro a dire che erano cognati e che la gente del quartiere avesse creduto che stesse con sua sorella minore. Spiegare che stava con uno dei figli dei Bodt non era stato piacevole. Soprattutto quando la gente capiva che era Marco il Bodt con cui stava, gli riservava occhiatacce tutt'altro che benigne e Ymir rideva sguaiatamente mentre lui voleva ucciderla. Anche Marco aveva ridacchiato in quel momento mentre lui continuava ad inveire contro Ymir; si rendeva però conto che il quartiere doveva essere diventato molto vivo dopo il suo non matrimonio ed il fatto che lo avessero visto solo una volta a casa Bodt e più volte a casa Kirschtein.

In quei tre mesi, Jean era riuscito ad andare a Londra solo un paio di volte, mentre tutte le altre era stato Marco a tornare a Parigi. A volte facendogli delle sorprese, come quel weekend quando si era semplicemente presentato alla loro porta. Avevano appena finito di cenare quando Marie si era alzata da tavola per correre alla finestra urlando che aveva visto Marco. Alle parole della figlia si era alzato anche lui e lo aveva visto mentre si fermava davanti al cancello e suonava il campanello.

Era uscito di corsa, dimenticandosi anche di aprire il cancello e lasciandolo fare a sua madre. Aveva fatto il vialetto correndo per gettarsi addosso a Marco che aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di prenderlo al volo. Jean aveva subito stretto le gambe attorno alla vita dell'altro uomo e lo aveva baciato come se la sua vita dipendesse da quel momento, ignorando il fatto che i vicini o i passanti potessero vederli. Non gli importava più di nulla. Per troppo tempo aveva dovuto nascondere il suo amore per Marco e ora che grazie a Ymir anche i sassi lo sapevano voleva vivere tutto alla luce del sole. Anche un po' egoisticamente visto che Marco aveva ancora qualche problema a vivere apertamente la propria sessualità.

“Jean, Marie ci sta guardando...” Marco aveva notato la bambina che saltellava davanti alla porta d'ingresso e si voltava probabilmente per parlare con la nonna.

“Lasciala guardare.” Jean lo aveva baciato di nuovo, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli. “Non ti aspettavo fino alla settimana prossima.” Si era finalmente staccato da lui, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

“Sorpresa.” Il moro aveva mormorato, stringendolo di più a sé. Aveva voltato solo un po' la testa per poter così baciare una qualsiasi parte di Jean, che si era dimostrato essere il suo collo.

“Papà! Scendi! Voglio abbracciare Marco anch'io! Poi tu lo puoi abbracciare tutta la notte!”

Il biondo aveva sbuffato, mormorando qualcosa contro il collo di Marco che aveva riso, e aveva sciolto la sua presa da koala attorno al compagno. Era andato a recuperare il bagaglio di Marco, mentre questi prendeva in braccio Marie, e poi si avviavano tutti e tre verso la casa.

 

***  
  


Quando Marco si era svegliato, aveva trovato il letto accanto a sé vuoto. Non era insolito che Jean si svegliasse prima di lui, nonostante fosse tutto fuorché una persona mattiniera, ma di solito restava accanto a lui. Anche solo per guardarlo dormire, come gli diceva spesso.

Si era messo seduto, notando di nuovo che la stanza di Jean non era cambiata molto da come la ricordava. Quel letto matrimoniale lo aveva fatto comprare a sua madre quando aveva 17 o 18 anni, ed era chiaro a tutti quale utilizzo volesse farne, soprattutto quando era lui ad andarlo a trovare e passava la notte in quella stanza. I muri erano ancora tappezzati di foto e poster. Alcuni non erano mai stati tolti e ricordava quando Jean li aveva comprati. Era come se Jean non fosse mai cresciuto. Forse per gli artisti era normale vivere in modo eccentrico e completamente diverso da quello della gente normale.

Si era vestito ed era sceso in cucina, trovandovi solo Joséphine Kirschtein che leggeva il giornale.

“Buongiorno, Marco. Dormito bene?”

“Divinamente. Ho solo perso tuo figlio da qualche parte.” Le aveva sorriso gentilmente. Aveva creduto in un primo momento che con Joséphine si sarebbe sentito a disagio, che la donna lo avrebbe incolpato per come si erano lasciati, che non lo avrebbe mai più accettato sotto quel tetto. Invece la donna non aveva avuto nulla da ridire quando lui si era presentato alla sua porta.

“Oh, è solo nel suo laboratorio a dipingere.” La donna aveva ricambiato il suo sorriso. “Non lo vedevo dipingere da anni.”

“Credevo avesse continuato a praticarlo come hobby.” Si era versato del caffè in una tazza, appoggiandosi al mobile della cucina.

“No, aveva smesso quando ha deciso di cambiare corso ed iscriversi a fotografia. Per qualche tempo aveva continuato a disegnare a matita e poi aveva smesso anche con quello. Aveva ripreso con la nascita di Marie; ha anche fatto un ritratto alla piccola. Per poi smettere del tutto durante il divorzio. Sono contenta che tu sia ritornato, Marco. Vederlo dipingere di nuovo mi rende felice.”

Il moro l'aveva guardata mentre gli sorrideva dolcemente, e per un attimo il senso di colpa si era impadronito nuovamente di lui. Si era scusato prima di lasciare la cucina e dirigersi verso la stanza che Jean aveva sempre usato come suo laboratorio.

La porta era chiusa e poteva solo sentir provenire dall'interno della musica. Era una cosa così tipica di Jean ascoltare musica mentre stava lavorando a qualcosa.

Era entrato senza bussare, facendo quanto più silenzio possibile per non disturbarlo.

Ed era rimasto ad ammirarlo.

Illuminato dal sole che entrava dalla finestra e che gentilmente si posava su di lui, in quel momento gli era sembrato Jean stesso un quadro. Uno di quelli che potresti rimanere ad osservare incantato per ore.

 


	3. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I need  
> I need a hand to hold  
> To hold me from the edge  
> The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
> 'Cause I need  
> I need your hand to hold  
> To hold me from the edge  
> The edge I'm sliding past  
> Hold on to me
> 
> Superchick - Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: July 1st: HAND TO HOLD or vigil  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Marie Kirschtein  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1677

_Settembre 2015_

 

Dieci anni di separazione erano stati tanti ed entrambi se ne rendevano conto. In dieci anni erano cambiate molte, troppe cose. In dieci anni avevano costruito delle vite che non avevano più nulla in comune.

Nonostante questo ci stavano riprovando.

A fine agosto era iniziata la loro nuova grande avventura.

Jean aveva avuto fortuna nella sfortuna con la sua ex moglie. Senza troppi problemi la donna aveva firmato tutti i documenti che l'avvocato di Jean e Marie aveva preparato. Il fatto di aver lui la custodia della bambina giocava a suo favore. Convincere la donna, che già vedeva di rado la figlia, a firmare i documenti atti al suo trasferimento oltremanica non era stato affatto difficile. E per quanto Jean fosse amareggiato dal comportamento di quella donna, che non stava combattendo neppure un minimo per vedere la figlia, figuriamoci per tenerla con sé, era felice che tutto fosse filato liscio. Sapeva di non potersi aspettare molto da lei quando aveva capito che voleva l'affidamento di Marie solo per ottenere così gli alimenti. Nei quasi 4 anni in cui erano divorziati, molto spesso non aveva voluto vedere la figlia neppure nei weekend che le erano stati assegnati. Marie sapeva di avere una madre, ma praticamente non conosceva la donna che l'aveva messa al mondo.

A fine agosto l'appartamento di Marco era diventato la loro nuova casa.

La stanza degli ospiti si stava trasformando nella cameretta di Marie. Marco ci aveva lavorato nel tempo libero, dipingendo le pareti di rosa e cambiando tutti i mobili. Mancavano ancora delle cose; il materasso del suo nuovo letto o un lampadario che fosse di suo gusto, perché Jean trattava la bambina di cinque anni come un piccolo adulto permettendole di scegliere le cose di suo gusto. Nelle settimane precedenti al loro trasferimento a Londra, Marie aveva passato ore su Skype a discutere con Marco su come doveva essere la sua nuova cameretta e Marco sembrava più che contento di assecondarla. Jean si stava quasi vergognando di quanto sfacciata fosse diventata. La ricordava quando solo pochi mesi prima gli si era nascosta addosso quando aveva conosciuto Marco, e ora si comportava come se lui fosse stato sempre presente nella sua vita.

L'ultima settimana di agosto aveva visto il loro arrivo a Londra.

Marie era corsa in braccio a Marco non appena avevano recuperato i loro bagagli ed erano usciti dalla porta di vetro. Marco l'aveva riempita di baci, e lui si sentiva fin troppo felice nel vederli assieme. Ora poteva costruire con Marco una famiglia, rimettere insieme i cocci rotti e muovere dei passi nella stessa direzione.

 

***  
  


I primi giorni della loro nuova vita insieme erano stati frenetici. Corse per gli uffici per dichiarare la loro nuova residenza. Corse all'asilo per iscrivere Marie prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno. Corse per i negozi, per comprare le ultime cose che gli mancavano.

Le prime settimane Marie non si staccava da Marco; dormiva con lui, faceva il bagno con lui, voleva farsi vestire da lui.

E Jean li osservava. Vedere Marco alle prese con sua figlia gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. Quando era giovane, aveva sognato di passare la sua vita con Marco. Aveva sognato il loro appartamento, il loro cane, la loro vita di tutti i giorni. I figli non facevano mai parte di questo progetto. Erano troppo giovani per pensarci e poi erano entrambi maschi. Anche Marie gli era capitata più per caso che per scelta, ma non riusciva a pentirsi assolutamente della scelta finale. C'erano cose che gli pesavano, come il ritrovarsi a 27 anni divorziato e avere una bambina che dipendeva da lui non era stato facile. Era anche fin troppo orgoglioso e aveva cercato di fare tutto da solo, nonostante fosse tornato a vivere da sua madre non appena aveva scoperto sua moglie con un altro. Non aveva pensato che la sua vita avrebbe preso quella piega, ma ora ne era felice. Era felice anche di tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per far crescere Marie in modo sereno.

“Jean?”

Il biondo era appena entrato nella loro camera da letto dopo aver preparato i vestiti della figlia per il giorno dopo e aver finito di sistemare la cucina. Fino a che il suo trasferimento d'ufficio non fosse stato ufficializzato faceva _la donna di casa_.

“Si?” Aveva guardato l'uomo che era già sotto le coperte, mezzo addormentato e che stringeva Marie tra le proprie braccia. La vedeva tutta accucciata addosso a lui e sembrava ancora più piccola contro il suo ampio petto.

“Come hai fatto a crescerla da solo?”

“C'era mia madre.”

“Ma anche ora siamo in due e sono stanco morto a fine giornata.”

Jean aveva ridacchiato, cambiandosi per la notte ed infilandosi subito sotto le coperte.

“Sei diventato l'orsacchiotto preferito di Marie, sai?” Aveva accarezzato i capelli della figlia, che dormiva così solidamente che neppure le cannonate l'avrebbero svegliata.

“Ho notato.” Aveva sorriso guardando la bambina stretta tra le proprie braccia. “Mi stupisco sempre quando penso che l'hai cresciuta tu. E' troppo educata per essere figlia tua.”

“Ma senti sto stronzo!” Jean aveva riso, sfiorando la mano di Marco. “Guarda che sono un padre responsabile. Ho imparato ad esserlo e per lei farei di tutto.”

“Spero di poterla rendere felice anch'io. Lo so che è un pensiero forse prematuro e non sappiamo neppure se questa convivenza funzionerà, ma finché resta con me, voglio darle il meglio.”

“Marco, guardala. Ti adora dal primo giorno che ti ha visto, anche se era tutta timida. Quando eravamo a Parigi mi chiedeva sempre di te e non vedeva l'ora di sentirti o vederti.”

Il moro aveva sorriso di nuovo, non togliendo gli occhi dalla bambina. “Sai, se devo essere sincero, non avevo mai pensato a noi due come genitori. A te come genitore in generale.”

“Grazie, sei gentilissimo.”

“Jean, non sei invecchiato di un giorno! Sembri ancora nella tua fase di ribellione!” Marco aveva ridacchiato, mentre il compagno gli faceva delle smorfie. “Forse non avevo mai pensato a me come genitore, neppure con Annie. Non abbiamo mai parlato di mettere su famiglia, anche se i nostri genitori si aspettavano questo da noi. E ora ho te e Marie.”

“Purtroppo per te non hai potuto scegliere solo mezzo pacchetto.”

“Non lo dire neanche per scherzo, Jean. Avevo subito capito che Marie di certo non l'avresti mai abbandonata per me, ed è giusto così. Non ti avrei mai chiesto di scegliere tra me e lei. Non mi era neppure passato per l'anticamera del cervello. Spero solo di poter essere un buon genitore per lei.”

Jean aveva allungato il braccio per accarezzargli una guancia. “Sei magnifico già ora. Non oso immaginare quanto sarai splendido in futuro quando ti sarai abituato ad avere una bambina per casa. E ora dormi, che domani hai una giornata impegnativa in ufficio e non ho voglia di sentire le tue lamentele a riguardo.”

Il moro aveva mormorato qualche protesta, girando il viso per baciare il palmo della mano di Jean e questi aveva sorriso mentre lo guardava addormentarsi.

 

***  
  


Le mattine in casa Bodt e Kirschtein erano sempre frenetiche. Persone che si svegliano puntualmente in ritardo. Colazioni da preparare al volo. Persone da vestire e che erano ancora quasi del tutto nel mondo dei sogni.

Fino a quando viveva a Parigi era stato facile: quando al mattino faticava ad alzarsi lo svegliava sua madre e se non ci riusciva preparava lei Marie per l'asilo. Ora che era a Londra doveva diventare un adulto responsabile in tutto e per tutto. La sveglia suonava almeno tre volte prima che decidesse di alzarsi, tre la proteste e le braccia di Marco che non lo lasciavano andare.

Non aveva il carattere migliore del mondo appena sveglio, soprattutto se era in astinenza da caffeina, e finiva per mandare al diavolo il compagno, alzarsi dal letto, infilarsi spesso qualcosa addosso – perché non sempre aveva la forza di rivestirsi dopo le notti di passione – e raggiungere la cucina.

Il caffè veniva per primo, altrimenti non avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria per svegliare figlia e compagno. Non sapeva per quale dei due gli servisse più tempo.

Mentre iniziava a preparare la colazione faceva qualche salto nella camera da letto che divideva con Marco. All'inizio cercava di svegliarlo dolcemente, come si vedeva nei film. Un bacio tra i capelli, sulla guancia, parole sussurrate. Quando si rendeva conto che non c'era speranza di un risveglio facile partiva il piano B. Gli toglieva le coperte di dosso e alzava il tono di voce. Solo allora il moro si alzava dal letto, protestando per i modi rudi di Jean.

Il biondo lo lasciava con il compito di svegliare la figlia, avendo notato la sua adorazione per Marco, e tornava ad occuparsi della colazione. Quando i due bei addormentati lo raggiungevano in cucina si rendeva conto di quanto le pubblicità mentissero. Al mattino nessuno di loro era felice e sorridente. Marie giocava con i suoi cereali e non voleva mangiarli. Marco masticava lentamente ignorando tutto e tutti mentre cercava di svegliarsi. E Jean voleva solo fumarsi almeno una sigaretta, ma questo avrebbe significato dover uscire in terrazzo perché non voleva intossicare i polmoni di nessuno oltre ai suoi.

In qualche modo riuscivano a finire la colazione e allora era tutto una corsa per andare a cambiarsi per riuscire ad uscire in orario. Da brava casalinga quale era diventato in quelle settimane, Jean preparava i vestiti di entrambi la sera prima, lasciandoli appesi alle ante degli armadi così da non dover perdere tempo a cercare pure quelli. E nonostante fosse mezzo addormentato e dovesse concentrarsi per intrecciare i capelli di Marie, quando vedeva Marco farsi il nodo alla cravatta desiderava saltargli addosso e usare quella cravatta in modi più fantasiosi.

Ci riuscivano ogni mattina a prepararsi in tempo, nonostante le mille parolacce di Jean, le proteste di Marie per questo o quello, e Marco che cercava dei documenti che non ricordava dove aveva lasciato. Ci riuscivano ogni mattina ad essere perfetti per uscire e Jean li accompagnava ogni mattina fino all'atrio del palazzo. Li baciava entrambi prima di guardarli allontanarsi mano nella mano.

 


	4. Don't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the monsters in your head now?  
> Stare them all down  
> If they come back around  
> You'll be alright  
> And when the journey gets tough  
> Just know that you're enough  
> You're like a warrior  
> Keep up the fight
> 
> The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own  
> I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone
> 
>  
> 
> Joey Graceffa - Don't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: July 2nd: WARRIOR or call my name  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1507

_Dicembre 2015_

 

Marco Bodt aveva superato i trent'anni quando aveva finalmente preso in mano le redini del proprio destino. E questo destino aveva un modus operandi che lui faticava a comprendere, ma si rendeva sempre più conto che sapeva esattamente come farti ritrovare ciò che credevi perduto. Anche se non sempre in modo ortodosso.

Marco Bodt aveva ritrovato Jean Kirschtein.

Il destino gli aveva messo di fronte l'uomo che credeva di aver perso per sempre quando era giovane e spaventato, quando credeva che ogni porta gli si sarebbe chiusa in faccia a causa della sua sessualità. Jean era ritornato, potente come un uragano aveva scombussolato tutti i suoi piani. Aveva sradicato le fondamenta di tutte le sue bugie e aveva rotto anche la gabbia in cui lui era rimasto rinchiuso per troppo tempo.

Jean, che a trent'anni superati sembrava ancora un ragazzino e lo invidiava per questo. Capelli decolorati, piercing alle orecchie, lo stesso stile di vestiario di quando aveva vent'anni. Jean, che aveva seguito i propri sogni ed era sempre fedele a sé stesso.

Jean, che avrebbe combattuto per entrambi, sempre, se solo lui glielo avesse concesso. Perché il suo Jean era un guerriero. Sin da ragazzino aveva dovuto combattere contro i pregiudizi delle persone. Lo aveva fatto anche da adulto per sua figlia. E se anche non ne usciva vincitore, affrontava tutto a testa alta. Aveva un matrimonio fallito alle spalle, ma non si era tirato indietro davanti a quella nuova sfida.

“ _Alcuni dicono che al destino non si comanda, che il destino non è una cosa nostra. Ma io so che non è così. Il nostro destino vive in noi, bisogna soltanto avere il coraggio di vederlo.”_

“Cos'è il destino?” Marie gli si era accucciata di più addosso, mentre erano tutti e tre sul divano a guardare “Ribelle – The Brave”.

Il destino era ottenere l'amore incondizionato di Jean e di sua figlia.

“Il destino è quella cosa che ti fotte quando meno te lo aspetti.”

“Jean!”

“Papà!”

“Cosa? Avete il coraggio di dirmi che non è così?”

“Io sto ringraziando Dio che tu sia tornato a vivere da tua madre. Ti giuro.”

“Papà dice così tante parolacce che la nonna lo sgrida sempre.”

Marie aveva guardato malissimo il padre. Gli assomigliava tantissimo, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente, ma per fortuna aveva dichiarato di voler essere una principessa e si indignava al turpiloquio del padre.

“Marco, tu sai cos'è il destino?” Due occhi cangianti ed enormi si erano voltati verso di lui e lo guardavano speranzosi.

“Beh...” Si era accarezzato la nuca, cercando le parole più adatte per spiegarlo ad una bambina di 5 anni. “E' quello per cui sei nato. Si pensa che il nostro destino sia già stato deciso; le persone che conoscerai, il lavoro che farai. Chi amerai.”

“Perché allora lei non vuole sposarsi ed essere una principessa?”

“Sarà frocia come la zia Ymir.”

Prima che Marco potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Marie aveva colpito il biondo con un cuscino, issandosi in piedi sul divano e guardandolo male di nuovo.

“La zia Ymir è un cavaliere e la zia Historia è la sua principessa! E tu sei un bruto e Marco sarà il mio principe azzurro!”

Jean aveva ridacchiato, attirando la figlia tra le proprie braccia. “Mi dispiace, principessa, ma lui preferisce i cattivi ragazzi alle belle principesse. Anche se potrà essere per sempre il tuo più fedele cavaliere, dopo di me, ovviamente.”

Il biondo aveva sbaciucchiato la figlia prima di guardarlo. “Ti pare che devo combattere anche contro mia figlia per avere il tuo amore?”

Marco amava quel sorriso arrogante. Lo aveva sempre adorato, sin da quando era solo un ragazzino e Jean non piaceva a nessuno proprio per quel sorriso.

E lo aveva ammirato anche allora. Jean era sempre fedele a sé stesso e combatteva per ciò che reputava importante, facendo a pugni con chiunque.

Jean stava combattendo anche in quel momento una silenziosa guerra che neppure gli apparteneva del tutto.

Margherita Bodt aveva capito subito che Marco aveva interrotto la cerimonia nuziale a causa di Jean, e la conferma l'aveva avuta quando Marco era tornato a Parigi. Continuava ora a telefonargli e lasciare messaggi nella segreteria telefonica perché lui non voleva rispondere.

Non era più andato a trovarli. Non gli aveva più telefonato. Non dopo come lo avevano buttato fuori di casa mesi addietro, anche se sua madre aveva sempre continuato a telefonare.

“ _Marco, ho saputo che sei di nuovo tornato a Parigi. Potevi avvertirci.”_

“ _Marco, possiamo trovare una soluzione al tuo problema.”_

“ _Marco, in chiesa mi hanno detto di averti visto con quel Jean Kirschtein.”_

“ _Marco, ti prego. Non posso perdere sia te che Ymir a questo modo. Non vi ho cresciuti così. Vi ho cresciuti per essere normali.”_

“ _Ho incontrato Joséphine Kirschtein oggi. Ha avuto la faccia tosta di sorridere mentre mi diceva che quel poco di buono di suo figlio e quella povera creatura della nipote si sono trasferiti a Londra. Stai convivendo con quello? Devi proprio farmi soffrire così? Volete far vivere anche quella povera bambina nel peccato e renderla triste?”_

Quel messaggio aveva ferito Jean più di qualunque altro lasciato in precedenza. Di lui potevano dire qualsiasi e non gli sarebbe importato. Avrebbe fatto scivolare qualsiasi insulto sulla corazza che aveva costruito negli anni.

Ma nessuno poteva mettere in dubbio la sua capacità di rendere felice la figlia.

Fino ad allora Jean non aveva mai risposto a nessuna provocazione o insulto dei Bodt. Li aveva sempre ignorati ed era andato avanti per la propria strada. Quella era stata l'unica volta in cui Jean aveva preso in mano il telefono e aveva atteso che la donna rispondesse alla chiamata per dire poche ma letali frasi.

“ _Ora mi ascolti bene e si sturi quelle orecchie tappate da incensi e omelie. Non si azzardi mai più a nominare mia figlia credendo sia una bambina infelice o che venga cresciuta in un ambiente non sano. Io potrò anche starle potentemente sul cazzo e potrà pure odiarmi perché mi faccio scopare senza alcuna vergogna da suo figlio, ma non metta mai più in dubbio la mia, la nostra competenza come padri. Io, al contrario di lei e di suo marito, amo mia figlia e non sono uno stronzo patentato come lo siete voi che cercate di rovinare la felicità di Marco. Quindi la pregherei di andare a fanculo e di non telefonare più per cercare di redimere le nostre anime peccaminose.”_

Aveva sbattuto il cordless contro il tavolo, rimanendo immobile per diversi minuti. Marco vedeva che le sue mani stavano tremando e cercava di tenere il respiro sotto controllo. Era alla fine uscito in terrazzo, accendendosi una sigaretta e rimanendo in silenzio anche quando Marco lo aveva raggiunto e si era seduto accanto a lui.

Quella era stata l'ultima volta che sua madre aveva chiamato e loro non ne avevano più parlato. Anche perché era davvero raro vedere Jean così maleducato con qualcuno. Non aveva un bel carattere ed era fin troppo incline al turpiloquio facile, ma non era mai maleducato.

Jean aveva concluso quella battaglia e non erano sicuri se fosse stata una vittoria o una sconfitta, ma sembrava non toccarli molto.

Erano passati due mesi senza che i suoi genitori telefonassero. Avevano ricevuto telefonate da parte di Joséphine, che era stata apostrofata sulla scarsa educazione di Jean e ne aveva riso. Avevano ricevuto telefonate di lamentela da parte di Ymir, che riceveva ancora frequenti telefonate da parte dei genitori, anche se non li vedeva da quando gli aveva presentato Historia come sua ragazza. Ricevevano spesso le telefonate da parte dei fratelli di Marco, i quali continuavano a sembrare indifferenti alla rottura tra Marco e i genitori. Quando Marco gli aveva detto che a Natale sarebbero tornati a Parigi per festeggiare le feste con la madre di Jean, Gilbert, il figlio di mezzo, aveva chiesto se potevano unirsi ai festeggiamenti. Non direttamente il giorno di Natale o Santo Stefano perché non volevano fare questo torto ai genitori, ma volevano in ogni caso vedere il fratello.

Jean gli aveva sorriso quando gli aveva parlato dell'idea dei suoi fratelli. Gli aveva stretto la mano prima di portarsela alle labbra e baciarne il dorso, e aveva semplicemente detto che allora dovevano trovargli dei regali adatti.

Marco si stava rendendo sempre più conto che se non ci fosse stato Jean accanto a lui, lui non avrebbe mai combattuto per le cose che davvero voleva. Si sarebbe accontentato di seguire la strada che gli veniva messa davanti e non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per scegliere altri percorsi. Per Jean, che continuava a combattere per sé stesso, per Marie, per lui; per Jean avrebbe combattuto anche lui. Per Jean aveva deciso di cambiare il proprio destino. Per rendere felice sé stesso. Per amare e rendere felice l'uomo che ora gli sedeva accanto. Per amare e rendere felice la bambina che lo guardava sempre con ammirazione. Sarebbe diventato forte per tutti e tre e li avrebbe protetti come loro proteggevano lui.

Aveva pronunciato quelle parole senza rendersene quasi conto. Guardava Jean e Marie e sapeva che voleva passare il suo futuro con loro. Sempre di più si rendeva conto che quella era la famiglia che voleva, che forse aveva sempre voluto.

“Jean, visto che abbiamo perso già fin troppo tempo, perché non ci sposiamo?”

 


	5. I won't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
> I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up
> 
> And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating  
> I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find
> 
> 'Cause even the stars they burn  
> Some even fall to the earth  
> We've got a lot to learn  
> God knows we're worth it  
> No, I won't give up
> 
>  
> 
> Jason Mraz - I Won’t Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: July 3rd: Apologies or tearstained  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 9415

__ Something old,   
something new,   
something borrowed,   
something blue,   
and a silver sixpence in her shoe.

 

_Maggio 2016_

 

Jean Kirschtein si riferiva spesso e volentieri ai propri amici come a delle _persone di merda_. E quando lo faceva di fronte a loro questi ridevano e lo chiamavano Jeanbo, a causa di Joséphine che lo aveva chiamato così una sola sfortunata volta in loro presenza. Motivo in più per rimarcare quanto fossero delle persone di merda.

Quando a Natale erano tornati a Parigi e le avevano annunciato che avevano deciso di sposarsi, Joséphine aveva pianto. Li aveva abbracciati entrambi, stringendoli più forte che poteva. Tra le lacrime continuava a ripetergli quanto fosse felice per loro, quanto aveva aspettato quel momento. E Jean non l'aveva mai vista piangere a quel modo. Quando si era sposato la prima volta, sua madre era solo preoccupata. E aveva pianto il giorno in cui era tornato in quella casa, pieno di valige e spingendo il passeggino di Marie.

Successivamente lo avevano detto a Ymir e Historia, che li avevano raggiunti a casa Kirschtein per il pranzo di Natale. Marco glielo aveva comunicato mentre stavano mangiando il dolce. Alla mora era caduta la forchetta di mano, mentre spalancava occhi e bocca. E subito dopo si copriva il viso con una mano e iniziava a piangere rivolgendo insulti ai futuri sposi.

“ _Siete due coglioni. Siete delle disgrazie. Dovevate scappare a Las Vegas dieci anni fa. Siete solo dei coglioni.”_

Erano rimasti impietriti di fronte a quella scena. Mai avevano visto Ymir piangere. Neppure Marco, che era sempre stato molto attaccato alla sorella. E Jean credeva che una _stronza_ come lei non fosse capace di piangere. Calmarla non era stato facile; sembrava quasi un pianto catartico che stava lentamente togliendo i rimorsi e rimpianti dalle spalle dei futuri sposi.

L'avevano poi detto ai fratelli di Marco. Gilbert e Jacques gli avevano subito fatto le loro congratulazioni, e Michelle gli faceva promettere di andare fino in fondo questa volta, che lei voleva andare al ricevimento e ballare tutta la notte. Gli avevano assicurato che ci sarebbero stati, che nulla gli avrebbe impedito di esserci.

Ai loro amici lo avevano detto un sabato sera, mentre erano al solito pub.

La prima a fargli le congratulazioni era stata Annie, anche se Jean aveva temuto proprio la sua reazione. La notizia l'aveva data Marco, mentre stringeva forte la mano di Jean appoggiata al tavolo e questi teneva lo sguardo fisso sul legno. Non appena Marco aveva pronunciato quel semplice “Ci sposiamo”, tutta la tavolata si era fatta silenziosa. Jean sapeva che tutti gli sguardi erano su di loro e iniziava ad innervosirsi. Glielo aveva detto a Marco che era meglio se non gli dicevano nulla e gli mandavano gli inviti. Sopportare le chiamate telefoniche sarebbe stato più semplice.

“Marco, questa volta non fare feste di addio al celibato. Non vorrai di certo incontrare qualche altro ex e mandare all'aria anche queste nozze?”

“Annie, ti prego...”

“Sono quasi seria.” Lo aveva guardato, per poi voltarsi verso Jean che stava per creare dei buchi sul tavolo con l'intensità del proprio sguardo. “Jean, congratulazioni.”

A quelle parole Jean aveva alzato lo sguardo verso la bionda, e stava quasi per mettersi a piangere. Provava ancora dei sensi di colpa nei confronti di Annie. A causa sua Marco aveva rovinato le sue nozze. A causa sua veniva lasciata in una chiesa gremita di persone. Eppure ora gli sorrideva offrendogli i suoi auguri. E voleva piangere.

“State scherzando? Io voglio una festa di addio al celibato da organizzare!” Reiner aveva subito protestato, battendo un pugno contro il tavolo.

“Perché non pensi ad organizzare il tuo di addio al celibato? State giocando a fare i fidanzatini ora?” Era stato Jean a protestare, cercando di spostare l'attenzione da lui e Marco verso gli altri due uomini.

“Io voglio organizzare l'addio al nubilato di Jean!” Sasha. Quella era la fastidiosa voce di Sasha e Jean si era voltato verso di lei come se potesse ucciderla con lo sguardo. “Ti porteremo al centro benessere e ti renderemo la sposina più bella del mondo. E anche la più rilassata. Ovviamente Marie verrà con noi, così tu non ti preoccupi e Marco può divertirsi con gli altri quanto vuole?”

“E non hai pensato che magari anch'io vorrei passare il mio tempo con loro piuttosto che con te?”

“Jean!” Aveva piagnucolato allungandosi sul tavolo per riuscire a prendere le mani di Jean. “Le terme sono una bella cosa! E ti servono dei buoni cocktail!”

Avevano finito per andare tutti insieme al centro benessere, riuscendo nel loro intento di sbronzarsi molto male ancora prima di cena. Jean aveva continuato a guardare Marco per tutta la loro permanenza. Osservava il modo in cui il moro stringeva a sé Marie ogni volta che poteva e la bambina gli si abbandonava completamente contro.

Avevano passato una giornata fantastica al centro benessere. Fantastica ed indimenticabile. Soprattutto quando il direttore del centro era arrivato per pregarli di avere un minimo di decenza grazie a Reiner che aveva iniziato a camminare nudo per la hall dell'albergo.

 

***  
  


_Something old_

Jean Kirschtein si stava vestendo con tutta la calma del mondo nella camera da letto che condivideva con il compagno e futuro marito. Avevano scelto due completi praticamente uguali, le uniche differenze stavano nelle camicie e nelle cravatte – papillon per Marco e cravatta Ascot per lui.

Fosse stato per lui si sarebbe sposato in jeans e anfibi, e non avrebbe fatto alcuna cerimonia.

Si stava vestendo con calma, ma lui non lo era affatto.

Aveva i palmi sudati e sentiva il cuore che martellava ad un ritmo frenetico. Avrebbe avuto un infarto ancora prima di uscire di casa.

Si era seduto sul letto cercando di calmarsi. Non era niente di che, si era detto, si era già sposato una volta, non era nulla di complicato. Era una cerimonia breve. Dovevano solo rispondere a poche domande e firmare i documenti. Mezz'ora. Non gli serviva più tempo. Non servivano gli invitati. Non servivano vestiti comprati apposta per quel giorno o il ricevimento. Potevano anche sposarsi in tuta da ginnastica e andare a mangiare da McDonald's per quello che lo riguardava.

Aveva passato le dita sui capelli ingellati, mentre sentiva degli schiamazzi provenire dal resto dell'appartamento. Da Parigi erano arrivati sua madre e i fratelli di Marco – per fortuna Ymir era ospitata da Historia, anche se quella mattina era anche lei in salotto con tutta la ciurma.

“Jean, tesoro. Stiamo tutti aspettando te.” Joséphine era entrata nella camera senza bussare. Era rimasta sulla porta e lo osservava mentre lui se ne restava seduto sul bordo del letto.

“E se non dovesse funzionare, mamma? Se alla fine capisse che non sono io quello che voleva sposare? Che l'ha fatto solo in un momento di enfasi?”

“Oh, Jeanbo...” La donna aveva ridacchiato mentre si avvicinava al letto e gli si inginocchiava di fronte. “Non dovrei dirlo perché sei mio figlio e ti amo più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, ma a volte sei proprio uno stupido. Marco è di là, nervoso quanto lo sei tu in questo istante, ma è già vestito di tutto punto che aspetta solo te.”

“E se gli rovinassi la vita? Se poi si pentisse di avermi sposato?” Si era morso un labbro con forza.

“Jean.” Joséphine lo aveva guardato seria, tirandogli una guancia e sperando in questo modo di farlo tornare in sé. “Jean, quel ragazzo ti ama così tanto che ha rinunciato anche alla sua famiglia per te. Quando gli si è presentata davanti l'occasione, è tornato da te. Non sarà tutto rosa e fiori, perché nessun matrimonio lo è mai, ma lui ti ha chiesto di sposarlo. Lui ha deciso di passare il resto della sua vita con te.”

“Giusto. Se chiede il divorzio è solo lui che ci perde.” Aveva sorriso mentre si alzava dal letto. Poteva farcela. Poteva sopravvivere all'ansia da matrimonio e poi andarlo a festeggiare come meglio credeva.

“Aspetta un secondo. Ho una cosa per te.” Joséphine era uscita velocemente dalla stanza. Sentiva i suoi passi attraversare il corridoio e andare nella stanza di Marie, dove aveva passato le ultime notti. Poco dopo ricompariva nella stanza e gli porgeva una scatola. “Da parte di tuo padre. Visto che lui ci raggiungerà appena in Municipio, mi ha incaricata di consegnarti questi.”

Incuriosito, Jean aveva aperto la scatola osservando i vecchi gemelli di suo padre. Quelli che erano appartenuti in precedenza a suo nonno.

“Mamma, no. Non lo state facendo sul serio, vero?” Jean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mormorando ingiurie contro i propri amici.

“Dobbiamo renderti _una sposa_ fortunata, Jean!” Joséphine aveva riso, e Jean aveva giurato di uccidere Sasha per le sue idee.

Anche se era felice che suo padre avesse in qualche modo partecipato al suo matrimonio, e non solo come invitato. Non aveva un buon rapporto con il padre. Non riusciva a perdonargli il fatto che li avesse lasciati per una donna molto più giovane, e che poi lo aveva pure lasciato a sua volta. Jean non riusciva a perdonargli il fatto che avesse fatto soffrire sua madre, e Philippe Kirschtein non accettava del tutto il fatto che suo figlio stesse per sposare un uomo. Jean aveva pensato che alla fine non sarebbe venuto, che non avrebbe mai accettato quella situazione. Ma alla fine ci sarebbe stato. Accettandolo o meno, per suo figlio sarebbe stato presente in una giornata così importante.

Al contrario di altri genitori.

Quando avevano ricevuto la telefonata di Michelle, che tutta felice gli annunciava che sarebbero venuti al suo matrimonio almeno loro tre, Jean aveva visto il cuore di Marco spezzarsi un'altra volta. E una persona buona e gentile come lui non si meritava quel trattamento da nessuno. Men che meno dalle persone che lo avevano messo al mondo.

“ _Signora Bodt, lei può anche odiare me e augurarmi di finire all'inferno tutte le volte che vuole, ma Marco resta sempre suo figlio e questo lo deve fare per lui. Lo so bene che non le sono mai piaciuto e che ora le sto piacendo sempre meno, ma io voglio sposare suo figlio. So che voi sareste stati molto più contenti se avesse sposato Annie e avesse costruito una famiglia con lei, e che io non ero più contemplato in nessun piano. Ma eccomi qui... Signora Bodt, la prego, ci pensi. Deve esserci. Deve vedere il sorriso di Marco. Deve vedere come si comporta con mia figlia. La prego.”_

Margherita Bodt non gli aveva risposto nulla. Aveva semplicemente interrotto la telefonata e lui si era sentito morire. Non aveva mai avuto una grande simpatia nei confronti dei genitori di Marco, perché loro non ne avevano mai avuta per lui. All'inizio a causa dei suoi genitori; per la sua madre snaturata che non aveva saputo tenersi un marito, e per quel suo padre che preferiva donne più giovani e che li aveva lasciati. Poi perché amava Marco. Quello non glielo avrebbero mai perdonato.

“Mamma, mi aiuti a mettere questi?” Aveva guardando la donna che gli stava di fronte e che dopo avergli sorriso e accarezzato una guancia, gli aveva messo i gemelli di Philippe. Philippe c'era. Non era felice, ma ci sarebbe stato. Anche se non parlava quasi più con l'ex moglie, l'aveva contatta almeno per quel regalo. E nonostante i rapporti non fossero mai stati dei migliori, sarebbe venuto al suo matrimonio.

In quel momento, il giorno del loro matrimonio, aveva odiato i Bodt per la prima volta.

 

***  
  


_Something new_

Il salotto del loro appartamento era gremito di persone e aveva per un momento pensato che potessero anche sposarsi lì.

Gilbert e Jacques Bodt erano seduti sul divano a parlare con Connie Springer. Sembravano divertirsi un mondo, e Connie era ancora più rumoroso del solito. Se non fosse stato per Connie, lui non avrebbe più incontrato Marco. O forse lo avrebbe fatto quando sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

“Ehi, Jeanbo!”

Il biondo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo quando Ymir lo aveva scorto e si era alzata dal divano su cui era seduta con Annie. Annie era sempre presente nella loro vita, ma non era una presenza fastidiosa. Era rassicurante sapere che stava bene, che era felice e soprattutto che non li odiava.

“Jeanbo, porta sfortuna vedere _la sposa_ prima della cerimonia!”

“Di quella parola un'altra volta e ti giuro su quanto ho di più caro al mondo che ti uccido.”

“Oh, scusami. Non ti chiamerò più Jeanbo allora.” La donna aveva ridacchiato mentre gli si avvicinava per trascinarlo in cucina.

Annie aveva inarcato un sopracciglio vedendolo passare. Historia aveva smesso per un istante di giocare con Marie e gli aveva sorriso. E sua figlia gli era subito corsa incontro, lasciando da sola la sua principessa preferita.

“Principessina, cosa ci siamo messe d'accordo prima?” Ymir l'aveva presa in braccio ancora prima che Jean potesse dire o fare qualcosa.

“Marie resta di là, con la nonna, la zia Historia e la zia Annie!”

Sua figlia era sorridente e radiosa quel giorno, e Jean non poteva esserne più felice.

“Bravissima.” Ymir l'aveva rimessa a terra, e lei era corsa sul divano. Jean non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. “Torniamo a noi ora.” Lo aveva trascinato in cucina, chiudendo la porta e il biondo non era stupito più di tanto nel ritrovare Sasha con la testa dentro al frigorifero.

“Jeanbo!” Sasha gli si era subito avvicinata, vestita con un elegante abito bianco e nero; doveva ammettere che non l'aveva mai vista così bella e si chiedeva come potesse Connie aver trovato una donna simile. Sasha gli aveva appoggiato le mani sulle spalle, sorridendogli a 32 denti e doveva immaginare che non prometteva nulla di buono. “Jeanbo. Tu sai che noi tutti ti vogliamo bene, anche se hai un pessimo carattere e dovresti smetterla di decolorare i capelli.”

“E tu dovresti smetterla di frugare nei frigoriferi che non ti appartengono.”

Sasha aveva riso, mentre si allontanava un attimo. Jean le aveva guardate e sapeva che qualcosa avevano in mente anche loro.

“Ora. Per essere una sposa felice la tradizione vuole anche qualcosa di nuovo.” La mora gli era di nuovo di fronte e sorrideva dolcemente.

“Sash, non piangere che poi piango anch'io.” Aveva mormorato, spostando lo sguardo dalla donna, per posarlo su Ymir che sorrideva. E stranamente non era un sorriso ironico.

“Stai zitto un attimo.” Sasha lo aveva guardato male. “Di nuovo avete già tantissimo. I vestiti nuovi, gli anelli che più tardi indosserete. Di nuovo avrete una vita insieme, non molto diversa dalla convivenza di adesso, ma comunque nuova. Tra poco sarete una nuova famiglia, Jean, e questa è una cosa magnifica.” La donna aveva alzato gli occhi verso il soffitto e Jean era sicuro che stesse per piangere. Anche perché lui era sull'orlo delle lacrime. “Avete Marie, sarete tra poco legalmente entrambi suoi genitori. E questa per un matrimonio è una cosa stupenda, romantica e se mi cola il trucco già adesso ti uccido.” Si era fermata di nuovo, prendendo un profondo respiro. “Questo è il _something new_ , anche se nel vostro caso potrebbe essere anche il something old e il something blue. Ma questo è il vostro _something new_.” Il fiore all'occhiello. Jean aveva osservato le dita di Sasha che appuntavano il fiore e voleva piangere. Aveva studiato il simbolismo dei fiori, sapeva ancora a memoria quasi tutti i loro significati. “Il fiordaliso è il fiore del primo amore. E voi siete il primo e unico amore uno dell'altro. Questo è il vostro nuovo inizio. Quello che un tempo sarebbe dovuto essere lo scopo della vostra relazione. Buon nuovo inizio, Jean.”

Sasha si era voltata subito, cercando qualsiasi cosa per riuscire a fermare le lacrime che stavano per iniziare a scorrere sulle sue guance. E voleva piangere anche lui per le sue parole.

Aveva preso un profondo respiro, guardando il soffitto e cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo, Ymir era si fronte a lui. Gli occhi lucidi, ma il sorriso stronzo sulle labbra.

“Questa era la parte romantica del _something new_ , da parte di tutti noi.” Aveva allungato la mano aprendogli un po' la giacca del completo per infilare un preservativo nel taschino del gilet. “Questo è da parte mia e di Reiner, per la vostra nuova vita sessuale.”

“Ymir!” La donna aveva iniziato a ridere, uscendo dalla cucina e lasciando la porta aperta.

Aveva allora visto Marco, rientrare dal terrazzo assieme ad Armin. Lo steso fiore blu era appuntato sulla giacca e Marco gli sorrideva dolcemente.

 

***  
  


_Something borrowed_

La cerimonia in Comune era stata più breve del previsto. Avevano giurato di amarsi davanti ai pochi invitati e si erano scambiati gli anelli. E una volta usciti dalla sala comunale, Historia gli si era avvicinata ridacchiando, porgendogli un bouquet. Aveva notato Marco voltare il viso e nascondere la bocca con la mano. Il _bastardo_ era d'accordo con loro.

Non lo aveva gettato nel primo cestino che aveva visto, ma la tentazione era stata molta. Arrabbiarsi non avrebbe avuto senso, li avrebbe solo divertiti ancora ci più.

“Ehi, Jean! Gettalo verso Bertholdt il bouquet!” Reiner aveva urlato in modo tale che tutti i presenti potessero sentirlo. E il suo povero fidanzato voleva andare a nascondersi da qualche parte.

Per tutta risposa, Jean gli aveva mostrato il dito medio ed era entrato nella macchina che li avrebbe portati al ricevimento. Marco si era seduto accanto a lui, salutando con la mano i loro invitati. Marie era quella che li salutava in modo più vigoroso, in modo per nulla principesco e Jean si era fatto un appunto mentale di dirglielo.

Marco gli aveva stretto la mano, anche se non aveva parlato. In quel momento non avevano bisogno di parole. Sapevano già, senza bisogno di dirselo, che avrebbero pronunciato tutte le parole – forse anche troppe – quando avrebbero dovuto fare un discorso davanti agli invitati. Sapevano di doverlo fare, visto che Reiner glielo aveva gentilmente imposto.

Per il ricevimento avevano scelto un cottage subito fuori Londra. Una vecchia fattoria trasformata in location per festeggiamenti di vario tipo. Non era né troppo casual né troppo pomposo. Era qualcosa che poteva andare bene per i gusti di entrambi.

“Resto dell'idea che pagargli un McMenu bastava ed avanzava.”

“Jean...” Marco aveva ridacchiato, sporgendosi per baciargli una guancia. “Dai, che ci saranno anche i cavalli.”

“Sto già ponderando il divorzio, Bodt.”

Marco aveva continuato a ridere e lui non poteva fare altro che guardarlo. Era così bello e sembrava così sereno. Avrebbe voluto vederlo ridere così per tutto il resto della loro vita.

“Sei d'accordo con loro per questa cosa della sposa, vero?” Aveva stretto di più la mano di Marco, guardando le loro dita intrecciate.

“Si. L'idea è di Sasha, anche se tutti siamo stati più che felici di collaborare. E sei pregato di farlo anche tu.”

Aveva scosso la testa. Volente o meno avrebbe accettato tutto quello che avevano in serbo per lui. Per quanto imbarazzante potesse essere.

Appena scesi dalla macchina, erano stati raggiunti da Marie. Non avevano appuntamenti di alcun genere con il fotografo. Le foto ufficiali le avevano fatte di fronte al Municipio. E il resto delle foto le avrebbero fatte i loro invitati. Volevano dei festeggiamenti quanto più intimi possibili. Le loro famiglie. I loro amici più stretti. Volevano solo le persone che contavano davvero assieme a loro in quel momento.

“Papà!” Marie gli si era lanciata praticamente addosso e lui l'aveva presa al volo, lasciando il bouquet in mano a Marco, che li guardava. Il moro sapeva. Marco li guardava e gli sorrideva.

La sua – _la loro_ – bambina stava per compiere sei anni. Quel giorno di Giugno, non solo si erano sposati, ma Marco aveva adottato Marie come sua figlia.

“La zia Historia mi ha detto che devi essere una sposa fortunata e felice.” Aveva storto il naso a quella parola, ma a Marie non avrebbe potuto dire nulla. “Mi ha fatto imparare una filastrocca e mi ha detto che una sposa felice deve avere qualcosa di prestato il giorno del matrimonio.”

Jean l'aveva vista sfilarsi la tiara dai capelli. Era piena di brillantini e fiorellini; ed era un regalo di Marco.

“State scherzando, vero?”

Aveva guardato il marito – finalmente poteva chiamarlo così – e questi stava soffocando le risate contro il bouquet. Marie, al contrario, gli aveva messo il broncio.

“Guarda che questo è il mio tesoro più prezioso e io lo cedo a te per oggi, ma domani me la devi ritornare intatta.”

“Se è un prestito, lo scopo è questo, principessa.”

“No, papà!” Marie si era sporta di più verso di lui e aveva poggiato una mano sulle sue labbra. “Oggi sei tu la principessa e Marco è il tuo principe azzurro. E ora vivrete per sempre felici e contenti.”

Lo aveva guardato seria come non mai, e lui era sicuro che prima della fine di quella serata avrebbe pianto come forse mai aveva fatto in vita sua; perché anche ora, mentre le piccole mani di Marie sistemavano la tiara sui suoi capelli, lui stava per piangere. Quando sembrava essere soddisfatta di come gli aveva sistemato la tiara, le sue piccole dita si erano spostate sulle sue guance.

“Piangi perché ti ho tirato i capelli?”

“No, sciocchina. Si può piangere anche perché si è felici.” L'aveva stretta di più a sé, aspirandone il profumo e ricordandosi com'era stato quando l'aveva tenuta in braccio la prima volta, quando era molto più piccola e fragile. Le era accanto mentre pronunciava la sua prima parola – era stata _papà_ anche se lui aveva temuto che sarebbe stata una parolaccia; le era accanto mentre muoveva i primi passi, il primo giorno di asilo, le era sempre accanto dal giorno in cui era nata. Aveva fatto tutto i possibile per essere sempre presente nella sua vita e aveva sempre incluso lei nella propria. Non era un bravo adulto e non si reputava una brava persona, ma stava cercando di essere il miglior padre possibile per sua figlia.

“Anch'io sono felice, ma non piango.” Lo aveva abbracciato a sua volta, stando attenta a non rovinare il fiordaliso sulla sua giacca. Il vestito di una principessa nel giorno delle nozze doveva essere perfetto. “E oggi Marco è diventato il mio secondo papà.”

Aveva percepito la presenza di Marco farsi sempre più vicina. Lo aveva abbracciato da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

“Ora ho un principe e un cavaliere tutti per me.”

Jean non voleva piangere. Si era promesso che avrebbe pianto dopo. O forse non avrebbe pianto affatto. Ma le parole di Marie erano troppo per il suo cuore. Aveva sentito le labbra di Marco sul collo.

“Andiamo a cercare i nostri posti, principessa Marie? E papà ci raggiunge subito.”

La bambina aveva annuito, facendosi mettere a terra e poi prendendo subito per mano Marco. Il marito gli aveva dato un leggero bacio sulle labbra, sussurrandogli di raggiungerli quando fosse stato più tranquillo e si era allontanato.

Li aveva raggiunti poco dopo.

Marco e Marie erano già seduti ai loro posti al tavolo degli sposi. Un tavolo apparecchiato per tre persone. Guardava la figlia che parlava con Marco e a volte si chiedeva cosa avesse una bambina di neppure sei anni da raccontare in continuazione.

Si era seduto, rendendosi conto che aspettavano solo lui per iniziare a servire il pranzo.

Il pranzo era filato liscio come l'olio. Marie non aveva stranamente protestato per le pietanze servite e si sentiva probabilmente una principessa. Jean la osservava mentre cercava di mangiare osservando un etichetta che loro non le avevano mai insegnato ed era convinto ci fosse Annie dietro a tutto questo. Aveva spostato lo sguardo verso il tavolo in cui erano seduti i testimoni di nozze con le rispettive compagne, ed era meglio se non lo avesse mai fatto.

Nel momento esatto in cui aveva guardato Connie Springer, questi aveva ghignato e si era alzato in piedi, attirando l'attenzione da parte di tutti gli invitati, che in verità non erano moltissimi.

“Prima del taglio della torta, in qualità di testimone di uno degli sposi, gradirei la vostra attenzione per non più di un paio di minuti.” Aveva sorriso a Jean e poi si era voltato verso la sala. “Dovete sapere che non conosco Jean da moltissimo tempo. Ci siamo incontrati qui a Londra per un corso di aggiornamento indetto dall'azienda per cui lavoriamo e abbiamo subito capito che c'era del feeling tra di noi.” Aveva ammiccato e le risate sguaiate di Reiner e Ymir avevano rimbombato per tutta la sala. “Non avrei mai pensato però di mettere in moto gli ingranaggi del destino e di essere la causa involontaria di questo matrimonio. Poco più di un anno fa, costringevo un super reclutante Jean Kirschtein ad uscire dalla mia umile dimora e venire a bere al nostro solito pub. Poco più di un anno fa, facevo rincontrare questi due e non pensavo che sarei mai stato presente al loro matrimonio.” Aveva guardato verso Annie e poi si era voltato verso gli sposi. “Marco, lo so di averti rovinato la vita quella sera, ma ho solo una parte di colpa visto che tu hai deciso di sposartelo. Penso tu sappia già per cosa hai firmato, quindi ti posso solo fare le mie condoglianze.” Marco aveva ridacchiato alzando il proprio calice in direzione di Connie, e poi Connie si era voltato verso Jean. “E tu, Kirschtein. Dovresti amarmi per il resto della tua vita perché se non fosse stato per me, ora non saresti seduto lì. E anche se sei un po' uno stronzo, sei il mio migliore amico, e sono fin troppo felice per te quest'oggi.” Aveva alzato il calice verso gli sposi e aveva sorriso ad entrambi. “Vi auguro tutta la felicità del mondo, perché davvero ve la meritate.”

Con un sorriso si era seduto e al suo posto si era alzato Armin Arlert. Li aveva guardati entrambi, aveva sorriso, aveva guardato la donna seduta la proprio fianco e poi aveva guardato gli invitati.

“Più di un anno fa, signore e signori, il qui presente Marco Bodt mi chiedeva di fargli da testimone di nozze. Per la prima volta.” Aveva guardato Marco, che aveva solo scosso la testa. “Per chi di voi si fosse perso quella magnifica cerimonia, Hanji Zoe ha ancora il video fatto in chiesa, in cui si vede benissimo il mio pugno che si abbatte sulla guancia del nostro sposo.” Aveva fatto una piccola pausa e poi aveva guardato tutti i presenti. “Un anno fa, dovevamo festeggiare altre nozze, ma ora dico che è meglio così e che le cose sono tornate al loro posto. Marco doveva avere accanto Jean, e Jean doveva avere accanto Marco. Quando ho conosciuto Marco non era così radioso come lo vedete in questo istante. Certo, era sempre gentile e sorridente con tutti, ma c'era qualcosa che gli mancava. Mi aveva raccontato di questa persona che aveva lasciato a Parigi ed ero convinto che quando aveva deciso di sposare la qui presente Annie si fosse lasciato tutto alle spalle.”

“Così mi fai sembrare una persona orribile.” Aveva protestato il diretto interessato.

“Sei una persona orribile.” Si era fatta sentire Annie, e Armin aveva solo sorriso nel guardarla.

“Se non fosse stato orribile, Annie, ora saresti sposata con lui.” La donna aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e Armin aveva continuato. “Ma ora stiamo perdendo il filo del discorso.” Aveva fatto un'altra piccola pausa. “La prima volta che ho visto Jean è stata la famosa sera di cui parlava Connie. Quando ho visto il modo in cui hanno reagito entrambi non appena si erano visti, qualcosa non mi quadrava. E Marco aveva iniziato a comportarsi stranamente. Ora posso dire di essere felice di come siano andate le cose, allora non lo ero affatto. Ero arrabbiato con Marco, davvero molto arrabbiato. Vederlo, a pochi giorni dal matrimonio, essere titubante e distante mi rendeva nervoso. Ora non posso che essere felice della sua decisione seppur fosse discutibile; ne sono felice per lui e anche per me stesso, ad essere sinceri.” Avevano tutti riso, ben sapendo che Armin avesse una relazione con Annie. Il biondo si era voltato verso gli sposi. “Marco, mi sono stupito quando mi hai chiesto di farti nuovamente da testimone di nozze, ma ne sono oltremodo felice. E Jean, continua a renderlo felice, perché solo tu puoi farlo. Congratulazioni, ragazzi.” Aveva alzato il calice nella loro direzione e poi si era seduto.

Jean aveva osservato entrambi i loro testimoni che sorridevano. Sorridevano troppo.

“Prima del taglio della torta, vorrei dire anch'io due parole.” Non si era accorto che Marco si era alzato in piedi, troppo concentrato dal guardare gli altri due. Marco sorrideva. Guardava i loro invitati e sorrideva. Con gli occhi lucidi – ora lo erano anche i suoi – ma sorrideva. “Non vi annoierò molto, ma ho qualcosa da dire anch'io. Quando ho conosciuto Jean eravamo due ragazzini. Molti di voi potrebbero dire che è una cosa molto romantica il fatto che oggi ci siamo sposati, ed in una certa misura lo è anche. Mia sorella direbbe – e lo ha anche detto nel suo nuovo libro che vi sconsiglio di leggere – che questa è la forma del vero amore, quello che tutti cercano nella vita e che non tutti riescono a trovare. Men che meno a ritrovare. Il destino, o chi per lui, mi ha permesso di ritrovare Jean. Quando eravamo giovani, per colpa mia la nostra storia era finita. A causa della mia paura di essere ciò che sono veramente, avevo perso il ragazzo che amavo. Per paura di essere discriminato e per paura di perdere la mia famiglia. E come potete vedere, i miei genitori oggi non sono presenti. Hanno preferito il loro Dio alla felicità del figlio. Questa è una cosa che non auguro neppure al mio peggior nemico, ma in un certo senso sapevo a cosa andavo incontro sia quando ho detto per la prima volta a mia madre che amavo Jean, e soprattutto quando ho interrotto la cerimonia nuziale con una donna che loro approvavano ed ho successivamente annunciato loro che mi sarei sposato con Jean. Avevo perso Jean soprattutto a causa loro che mi hanno sempre fatto avere paura di amare questo ragazzo quanto meritava.” Si era fermato, aveva guardato il tavolo a cui sedevano i suoi fratelli, e poi aveva guardato Marie. “Tempo fa Marie mi ha chiesto cosa fosse il destino e Jean ha risposto in modo volgare e irripetibile.” Aveva guardato il marito che lo guardava seriamente. “Per me il destino è questo: averti ritrovato, Jean. Averti ritrovato ed aver ottenuto ancora una volta il tuo amore. E non solo il tuo, ma anche quello di Marie. Quando ti ho rivisto, credevo di sognare. Avevo creduto di avere delle allucinazioni causate dallo stress da matrimonio. Stavo per sposarmi, con una donna fantastica a cui sono ancora molto legato. Stavo per sposarmi, e tu mi comparivi davanti, bello come sempre, come se non fosse passato neppure un giorno da quando ci eravamo lasciati. Devo ammettere che se non fosse stato per Armin, ora non saremo qui, perché sai benissimo quanta paura avevo, anche quando sono tornato a Parigi per te. Tu sei sempre stato onesto con te stesso e con il mondo attorno a te. Questa è una cosa che ho sempre invidiato e continuo ad invidiarla. E non posso fare altro che chiederti scusa, perché solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto sono stato ingiusto con te in passato. E ti prego, non piangere. Alle tue lacrime sono sempre molto debole.”

“Era meglio se non dicevi nulla e tagliavamo la torta allora.”

Marco aveva sorriso e Jean poteva vedere i suoi occhi lucidi. “Jean, oggi mi hai reso l'uomo più felice del mondo. Mi hai perdonato gli errori del passato e mi hai dato una seconda possibilità anche se non la meritavo affatto. Mi hai nuovamente dato tutto te stesso e tutto il tuo amore. Hai aspettato che io fossi pronto ad affrontare tutto questo e con entusiasmo ai risposto alle mie proposte: di riprovarci, di trasferirti a Londra, di sposarmi e rendermi padre. Sei la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi, me ne sono reso conto tardi, perdendo troppi anni della tua vita, ma per fortuna ho fatto in tempo. Non siamo più i ragazzini che si baciavano di nascosto e non si tenevano mai per mano. Non dobbiamo più nasconderci da nessuno e ora sono orgoglioso di me, perché non ho più paura. Non ho più paura di dire al mondo intero quanto ti amo e quanto sono felice di essere tuo marito. Ti amo, Jean Kirschtein. Avrei dovuto dirtelo più spesso quando eravamo giovani. Avrei anche dovuto dimostrartelo molto di più. Ora, ora ne ho finalmente tempo e modo, e ti amerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni come voglio e come meriti. Non ti metterò mai più in secondo piano. Non avrò più paure a riguardo. Ti amo, e grazie per avermi fatto l'onore di diventare mio marito.”

Era scattato in piedi. Non gli importava del fatto che non fossero da soli. Si era gettato tra le braccia di Marco piangendo come un bambino e si sentiva stupido.

“Dai... Non fare così, poi fai piangere anche me.” Marco gli aveva accarezzato la schiena, baciandogli qualsiasi parte del viso che potesse trovare con le labbra.

“Colpa tua... E' solo colpa tua.” Il biondo aveva mormorato, cercando di calmarsi almeno un po' prima di pronunciare il proprio discorso. Era rimasto abbracciato a Marco per quello che gli era sembrato un tempo lunghissimo.

“Scusate. Avevo giurato che non avrei pianto, ma a quanto pare sono più sensibile del previsto.” Sentiva le guance andare a fuoco, perché in ogni caso si vergognava ad aver pianto così di fronte a tutti gli invitati.

“Tranquillo! Sto piangendo anch'io!”

“Grazie Reiner, questo mi conforta!” Aveva ridacchiato prima di prendere un profondo respiro e guardare tutti i loro invitati. Non erano molti. I loro amici più stretti. I colleghi di lavoro di Marco. Le loro famiglie. E pochi dei colleghi del suo nuovo ufficio. “C'è una poesia che leggevo spesso da ragazzino ed è ancora la mia poesia preferita. Quando ero ragazzo e la leggevo, pensavo ad un ragazzo pieno di lentiggini ed il sorriso più bello del mondo. Quando avevo 20 anni, continuavo a pensare a lui quando la leggevo. E anche quando ne ho compiuti 30, quella poesia mi faceva pensare a lui. Ci sono dei versi che mi hanno sempre colpito molto, perché erano nostri: “ _ Questo _ _ amore che faceva paura/Agli altri/E li faceva parlare e impallidire/Questo amore tenuto d’occhio/Perché noi lo tenevamo d’occhio/Braccato ferito calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato/Perché noi l’abbiamo braccato ferito calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato/Questo amore tutt’intero/Così vivo ancora/E baciato dal sole/E’ il tuo amore/E’ il mio amore/E’ quel che e stato/Questa cosa sempre nuova/Che non e mai cambiata.”  _ I miei sentimenti per questo ragazzo non sono mai cambiati. Ci siamo lasciati, siamo diventati adulti. Mi sono anche sposato nel frattempo, e questa non è stata la mia mossa più intelligente, ma non sono di certo conosciuto per la mia capacità di fare le cose opportune al momento giusto.”

“Io non c'ero al tuo matrimonio!” Marie lo aveva guardato, mettendogli il broncio.

“Oh, c'eri tesoro, per questo mi sono sposato.” Avevano riso tutti i presenti, perché nessuno, neppure Jean si aspettava un intervento da parte della bambina. “Ecco, signore e signori, Marie è una delle poche scelte giuste che ho fatto nella mia vita. Per questa bambina ho lottato finché non l'ho ottenuta. Non può dirsi lo stesso per Marco, purtroppo, visto come me ne sono andato. E' vero che Marco allora aveva paura di questa relazione. Ma io sono stato quello che se n'era andato. Come dice la poesia, il nostro è stato un amore ostacolato, ma noi di certo non gli abbiamo dato una mano. Eravamo giovani, la scusa che mi piace ripetermi è questa. Eravamo giovani e spaventati entrambi. Era qualcosa di più grande di noi, e solo ora mi rendo conto appieno di quanto questo amore fosse potente. Mi sono innamorato di un ragazzo quando avevo 13 anni. Ora ne ho venti in più e questi sentimenti non sono mai scomparsi. Si sono intensificati di giorno in giorno e non mi hanno mai abbandonato. Ogni cosa mi faceva pensare a lui. E anche se credevo che non lo avrei mai più rivisto, non ho buttato via nessuna delle cose che mi ricordavano lui. Sono ancora tutte nella casa di mia madre, al sicuro. Dovete sapere tutti quanti che mia madre adora Marco, ma credo sia una cosa normale visto che tutti lo adorano.”

“Stai esagerando, ora.”

“No, _lentiggini_ , non sto affatto esagerando.” Jean si era voltato verso il marito. Marco lo guardava con dolcezza e poteva rimettersi a piangere anche solo per il modo in cui lo osservava. “Sei sempre modesto e non te ne rendi conto, ma tu sei una persona magnifica. Hai i tuoi difetti, perché tutti li abbiamo, ma tu sei perfetto. Sei stupendo, sei magnifico, sei fantastico. E sono fortunato, perché nonostante tutto hai scelto me alla fine. Hai fatto un salto nel buio, non sapendo cosa ti avrebbe aspettato a Parigi. Dopo come ci eravamo lasciati qui a Londra, avrei anche potuto mandarti al diavolo. Ma non potevo farlo. Quando ti ho visto davanti al mio cancello, così indeciso se suonare o meno, avrei voluto correrti incontro e gettarmi tra le tue braccia. Eri a Parigi e questo voleva dire che forse avevo una possibilità di riaverti. E alla fine l'ho avuta questa possibilità. Mi hai cercato e anche se mi sono fatto un po' desiderare, ti sono corso incontro. Quando ho capito quanto eri serio questa volta, allora ho deciso che ti avrei assecondato. Non desideravo altro, in realtà. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare. Hai sempre accettato i miei difetti, le mie seghe mentali, il mio pessimo carattere e le altre cose brutte che ho. Non ti sei tirato indietro neppur sapendo che ho una figlia e in questo anno ti sei dimostrato un genitore magnifico, e non osare dire che non è vero perché lo possiamo chiedere direttamente a Marie.” La bambina aveva girato la testa verso Marco annuendo e lui le aveva accarezzato i capelli. “Ti amo, Marco Bodt. Ti amo da quando eravamo due stupidi ragazzini che perdevano a calcio contro Ymir. Ti ho amato anche il giorno in cui me ne sono andato. E ti amo oggi ancora di più, più che mai, e non potrò mai smettere di amarti.”

Aveva visto Marco alzarsi dal proprio posto e avvicinarglisi. Lo aveva stretto con forza e lui aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla. Non aveva voluto piangere. Farsi vedere debole e sentimentale di fronte agli altri non era qualcosa che era solito fare.

Ma era felice e sollevato. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto anche solo un anno prima che avrebbe sposato Marco Bodt lui non gli avrebbe mai creduto.

 

***  
  


_Something blue_

Connie aveva fatto un'infinità di foto inutili durante il taglio della torta. Aveva fotografato tutto. Anche loro che cercavano di mangiare in pace mentre Connie continuava ad aggirarsi per i tavoli e fotografare.

E subito dopo la torta era arrivato il momento del primo ballo degli sposi.

Jean aveva di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi mentre le note e la voce di Jason Mraz accompagnavano il loro primo ballo. Ormai non gli importava più di cosa avrebbero potuto pensare gli altri. Era il suo matrimonio, e se “ _I won't give up_ ” lo faceva commuovere, soprattutto in quel momento, allora poco gli importava se guardava Marco con gli occhi pieni di lacrime che gli offuscavano la vista. La sua mente era concentrata solo sul marito e solo in seguito avrebbe scoperto l'esistenza di un video di quel ballo, fatto da Hanji Zoe che a quanto pareva si divertiva a filmare i matrimoni.

Si stringeva a Marco mentre questi canticchiava a bassa voce e gli sorrideva. Sarebbe morto pur di preservare quel sorriso.

“Quando hai imparato a ballare, Bodt?”

“Nei dieci anni che non ci siamo visti.”

Quella era ormai una risposta di routine per qualsiasi domanda che riguardasse qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che l'altro non sapeva fare quando erano giovani e non avevano di certo fatto nell'ultimo anno. Quei dieci anni ancora pesavano, anche se ora erano sicuri che presto non avrebbero più dato fastidio in alcun modo. Anche perché avevano il futuro davanti a loro e dovevano vivere solo per quello.

Nel passato erano rimasti intrappolati per troppo tempo.

“Marco, mi concedi il prossimo ballo?” Joséphine si era avvicinata ai due uomini non appena era finita la canzone.

“Ehi, sei mia madre! Dovresti ballare con me!”

“Mi hai pestato abbastanza i piedi nelle scorse settimane, Jeanbo.” La donna aveva riso mentre rubava il partner al figlio.

Marco rideva e poi iniziava a guidare il ballo. Aveva notato sua madre muovere le labbra, ma non aveva sentito cosa stesse dicendo. E vedeva Marco sorridere dolcemente.

“Principessa Marie, mi concedi questo ballo?” Si era voltato verso la figlia che stava _ballando_ con Eren Jaeger. “Oh, scusa, non aveva notato che ti intrattenevi con i tuoi coetanei.”

“Kirschtein, prova a ripeterlo se hai coraggio?” Il moro aveva lasciato le mani della bambina e si era avvicinato al biondo che ghignava.

“Mia figlia gioca con i suoi coetanei.”

Il moro si era messo le mani nei capelli, guardandolo come se volesse picchiarlo. “Hai culo perché ho promesso a Mikasa di non fare casini oggi! Ma questa me la paghi, Kirschtein!”

Jean aveva ridacchiato mentre Marie gli si avvicinava e gli prendeva la mano.

“Papà, balliamo?”

“Ero venuto per questo.” Aveva sorriso, facendole subito fare un giro su sé stessa. Marie ridacchiava mentre il suo vestitino si allargava e la faceva sembrare sempre più una principessa. “Ti stai divertendo?”

Marie aveva annuito, stringendogli forte entrambe le mani. “Si, sono anche felice perché vi siete sposati. Anche se tu hai ancora gli occhi tutti rossi. Non dovresti piangere così ad un matrimonio.”

“Piangerò anche al tuo di matrimonio, se questo ti consola.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

Marie gli aveva sorriso, un sorriso enorme e lui non aveva potuto far altro che prenderla in braccio e riempirle il viso di baci, provocando un attacco di risa nella bambina.

“Jean.”

Il biondo si era voltato, trovandosi di fronte Annie. Aveva messo giù la bambina che subito aveva abbracciato Annie e questa le aveva accarezzato i capelli.

Aveva poi allungato la stessa mano verso Jean. “Balliamo?”

Aveva stretto la sua mano, accompagnandola subito al centro della pista, dove adesso vedeva Marco ballare con Sasha. La mora rideva e poi diceva qualcosa che non riusciva a sentire a causa della musica. Aveva visto Marco scuotere la testa e le sue labbra distese in un sorriso.

Si era poi concentrato sulla propria partner.

Annie Leonhart lo guardava e sorrideva, e lui aveva subito capito che c'era qualcosa sotto.

“Stai bene con la tiara. Forse dovevi sposarti con l'abito bianco.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Non era meglio se ballavi con Marco?”

“Si, più tardi.” Si era stretta un po' di più a lui. “Congratulazioni, Jean. Sono davvero felice per te. Per voi.”

“Anche se te l'ho rubato il giorno delle tue nozze?” Quella domanda gli era sfuggita prima che potesse controllare la bocca. Se n'era pentito subito.

“Te l'ho già detto che forse è meglio così. Se ci fossimo sposati ora saremo entrambi bloccati in un matrimonio che neppure volevamo davvero. Ci saremo sposati per far felici gli altri, e noi probabilmente non lo saremo mai stati sul serio. Marco è sempre stato bravo a seguire i percorsi che altri gli mettevano davanti, senza mai lamentarsene e adattandosi ai desideri degli altri.”

“A me lo dici?” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Si, proprio a te. Non ti facevo un tale romanticone che si commuove ai matrimoni.”

“Prova a metterti nei miei panni. Quando avevo 19 anni circa, mi ricordo che gli avevo detto che sarebbe stato figo sposarsi e avere come fedi degli anelli col teschio, e sbronzarci così tanto da risvegliarci coperti di tatuaggi che neppure ci ricordavamo di esserci fatti fare. E come viaggio di nozze saremo rimasti a Parigi perché eravamo solo due poveri studenti. E lui rideva mentre io continuavo a parlare del nostro matrimonio. Solo che io ero serio al riguardo.”

“Jean, ora è tuo. Al nostro matrimonio lui ha interrotto la cerimonia per te. Mi ha confessato tempo fa che non voleva farlo all'inizio, ma ha detto che ad un certo punto durante la cerimonia lui aveva iniziato a pensare a te.”

“Annie, tu sei una santa.”

“No, sono solo abbastanza adulta da non portare rancore.”

“Ma avete speso un sacco di soldi per una cosa che poi non è successa!”

“Ci siamo divertiti ed ubriacati in ogni caso, con o senza matrimonio. E se tu non fossi ricapitato nella sua vita, ora non starei con Armin. Magari suonerà orrendo da dire, ma sto meglio con Armin di quanto non stessi con Marco. Seppur Marco sia davvero una persona squisita. Se tu non fossi piombato come un fulmine dal ciel sereno, noi avremo continuato a stare insieme solo perché era _giusto_ così e tutti approvavano la nostra relazione. Ma non saremo mai stati felici. Non avrei mai conosciuto questo tipo di felicità.” Jean aveva notato che il viso di Annie si addolciva un po'. “Con Marco non abbiamo mai, neppure una volta, parlato di avere dei figli. Un po' anche perché non li volevamo e siamo sempre stati molto attenti a non averne. Con Armin è capitato all'improvviso e ne siamo felici.”

Jean si era fermato e l'aveva guardata negli occhi. “Sei incinta...?”

“E tu sei il primo a cui abbiamo deciso di dirlo. Tu puoi anche avere tutti i sensi di colpa che vuoi, ma io non ti incolpo di nulla. Ho incolpato Marco che non era stato sincero, non te che neppure conoscevo.” Jean l'aveva vista infilarsi due dita nella scollatura del vestito. “Se tu non fossi ricomparso nella vita di Marco, io forse non proverei questa felicità. Quindi meriti di essere una _sposa_ fortunata e felice, Jean Kirschtein. Questo è il _something blue_ , e hanno incaricato me di consegnartelo.” Gli aveva infilato una giarrettiera blu nello stesso taschino in cui Ymir aveva infilato il preservativo quella mattina – la giacca l'aveva abbandonata sulla sedia ancora prima del taglio della torta. “Questa è la giarrettiera che Marco avrebbe dovuto togliermi la prima notte di nozze, ma visto che non sono io la sua sposa felice è giusto che l'abbia tu.” Aveva appoggiato una mano sul taschino, proprio sopra il suo cuore. “Rendilo felice, Jean, perché nonostante tutto – _o forse proprio a causa di tutto_ – se lo merita più di chiunque altro.”

Annie gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia e gli aveva dato le spalle. L'aveva guardata tornare da Armin che l'attendeva con un sorriso radioso sulle labbra. Erano andati avanti. Tutti loro si erano mossi in avanti, cercando di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. C'era sempre. Aleggiava su di loro e non li lasciava mai, gli ricordava sempre cosa era stato, cosa avevano fatto. Ma tutti loro stavano andando avanti. Ymir aveva trovato il vero amore in Historia quando ormai aveva perso le speranze. Reiner aveva chiesto a Bertholdt di sposarlo, e lo stesso aveva fatto Sasha con Connie. Armin aveva finalmente conquistato il cuore di Annie e Jean era sicuro che il biondo l'avrebbe resa una donna felice.

Marco aveva smesso di avere paura ed era diventato suo marito e un padre per sua figlia.

 

***  
  


_and a silver sixpence in her shoe._

Jean si era seduto dopo diversi balli, quando i piedi avevano iniziato a fargli male e l'alcool nel suo corpo iniziava ad essere troppo. Ad un certo punto della serata, giusto prima che sua madre se ne andasse con sua figlia, aveva lanciato il famoso bouquet. Un po' gli dispiaceva separarsene, ma doveva seguire la tradizione.

I fiori erano caduti tra le mani Mikasa che li aveva fissati come se fossero un oggetto alieno e poi si era subito voltata verso Eren – il quale era troppo sbronzo per rendersene conto e ancora troppo impegnato a sbavare guardando il proprio capo. Già a quel punto della serata erano quasi tutti alticci e Jean era davvero felice che sua madre se ne fosse andata con Marie.

Come i fiori erano finiti tra le dita della donna, Reiner si era impossessato del microfono per urlare il proprio disappunto perché quei fiori dovevano essere di Bertholdt che sarebbe stato la prossima sposina felice. Era stato inutile ricordargli che i due erano fidanzati ufficialmente da più di un anno e non erano sposati perché non riuscivano a mettersi d'accordo tra di loro su come volevano procedere.

E poi era stato il delirio.

Connie che raccontava oscenità al microfono, incitato da Eren e Reiner. Hanji Zoe aveva inscenato uno spogliarello sui tavoli, prontamente fermata dal marito e collega Moblit Berner, e Marco aveva mormorato che non l'avrebbe mai più guardata con gli stessi occhi. Gli unici che sembravano completamente sobri erano i superiori di Marco, ridevano e bevevano, ma non si riusciva a capire se Erwin Smith e Mike Zacharias fossero ancora integri o se erano solo bravi a fingere.

“Ti stai divertendo?” Marco gli si era materializzato di fronte, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra e poi si era seduto accanto a lui, cercando subito la sua mano per stringerla.

“Mi divertirei molto di più in altri modi.” Aveva ghignato ed inarcato un sopracciglio. “Tu. Io. Il nostro letto.”

Marco aveva ridacchiato, portando la sua mano alle proprie labbra e baciandone il dorso. “Tra poco potremo andarcene a casa.”

“E' una fortuna che mamma e Marie non passeranno la notte a casa. Ho voglia di farlo in ogni angolo e su ogni superficie.”

“Jean!” Marco aveva riso di nuovo. “Ne avresti davvero la forza, stanotte?”

“Non sottovalutare la mia libido, Bodt.” Aveva ghignato di nuovo e suo marito aveva riso. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di ripetersi che ora Marco Bodt era suo marito. “Ho anche una giarrettiera che dovrai togliere con i denti.”

Marco gli aveva baciato di nuovo la mano. “Allora vedremo cosa si può fare.”

“Jean, alza il tuo culo da quella sedia e vieni qui sotto il palco!” Connie aveva urlato con quanto più fiato avesse in gola nonostante stesse parlando al microfono e Jean poteva giurare che avesse risvegliato anche i morti.

Reclutante come non lo era mai stato quel giorno, si era alzato dalla sedia. Marco si era alzato con lui e lo aveva seguito fino a sotto il palco come Connie aveva ordinato. Jean guardava l'uomo con i capelli rasati e questi ghignava nella sua direzione. Lo guardava negli occhi, mentre passava il microfono a Ymir. Questa aveva perso da qualche parte sia il gilet che la cravatta, ma sembrava più sobria di quanto Jean si fosse aspettato da lei.

“Come tutti ben sapete, oggi ci siamo trovati qui tutti insieme per festeggiare questi due idioti che in passato hanno avuto una bella storia d'amore e che devo ringraziare perché sono quelli che hanno ispirato il mio libro d'esordio.” Jean si era voltato verso il marito che aveva sussurrato un flebile _Non l'hai davvero letto?_ “Molti anni fa, c'erano due ragazzini davanti ai miei occhi che flirtavano in continuazione e non si rendevano conto di quanto volessero saltare uno addosso all'altro. Quando finalmente lo hanno capito, ho esultato. Almeno adesso avrebbero sfogato i propri ormoni, mi sono detta, e avrebbero smesso di guardarsi di nascosto. Mi sbagliavo. Hanno continuato a guardarsi di nascosto sempre. Quando erano sicuri che l'altro non li potesse vedere, si guardavano con una faccia da pesce lesso che mi faceva venire i brividi. In realtà ero solo invidiosa perché si erano trovati e volevo anch'io qualcuno che mi guardasse allo stesso modo. Davanti ai miei occhi stava sbocciando un amore splendido, di quelli che ti scaldano il cuore anche solo guardandolo.” Li aveva guardati, aveva poi guardato Historia che si era avvicinata a loro senza che se ne accorgessero, e poi aveva ripreso a parlare. “Molti anni fa, ero presente alla nascita di un amore splendido, che credevo avesse la forza di spostare le montagne e far cadere il cielo se necessario. _Era l'abbagliante splendore del loro primo amore_ , per citare il poeta preferito del qui presente Jean Kirschtein. Tutti sappiamo cos'è successo poi. Non c'è bisogno che ve lo ricordi. Tutti lo sappiamo e oggi è un giorno troppo lieto per rovinarlo con ricordi dolceamari.”

Jean aveva stretto più forte la mano di Marco, guardando la donna che era sul palco. Era anche merito suo se erano potuti tornare insieme, li aveva sempre protetti a modo suo.

“Voglio parlarvi di ricordi dolci. Della prima volta in cui Marco mi aveva confessato che era innamorato di Jean e aveva paura del mio giudizio. O del modo in cui Jean poi non riusciva a guardarmi in faccia senza arrossire. Soprattutto quella volta che li ho beccati a fare sesso sulla scrivania in camera di Marco.”

“Ymir! Queste sono cose private! Ti denuncio!” Jean aveva urlato e la donna aveva riso.

“Oppure quella volta che ho aiutato Jean a organizzare una cena per San Valentino in un locale molto chic e siamo quasi stati scoperti da Marco. E poi c'è stata una volta, una mattina in cui Jean aveva suonato alla nostra porta trascinandosi dietro un trolley e aveva lo zaino in spalla. Ricordo ancora com'era vestito, nemmeno fossi io quella innamorata di lui. Avevo aperto la porta, e questo stronzetto aveva un sorriso a 69 denti che avrebbe fatto invidia alle pubblicità di dentifrici. Stavano partendo per la loro prima vacanza insieme e Marco era ancora in camera che finiva di vestirsi. Per la prima volta Jean non aveva protestato. Aveva anche sopportato le occhiatacce dei miei, risultando anche più educato del solito. Marco aveva poi fatto le scale di corsa. Aveva baciato nostra madre che probabilmente gli avrà raccomandato di non farsi portare sulla cattiva strada da quel ragazzo con i capelli tinti e pieno di orecchini. E a me veniva da ridere perché sapevo che avrebbero scopato come conigli non appena fossero arrivati in albergo.”

“Ymir!” Questa volta era stato Marco ad interromperla, e lei gli aveva fatto l'occhiolino prima di riprendere, per nulla turbata dalle loro interruzioni.

“Se gli chiedete dove sono andati quasi ve ne stupirete. Erano due adolescenti, e quando tutti vanno a Ibiza o Barcellona per ubriacarsi e ballare, questi due organizzano una settimana in Provenza, come due pensionati.”

Con la coda dell'occhio, Jean aveva visto Historia spostarsi per poi mettersi davanti a loro. La bionda sorrideva. Sorrideva così dolcemente ad entrambi che a Jean veniva nuovamente da piangere e iniziava ad odiarsi per essere così di lacrima facile.

“Marco, Jean. La filastrocca vuole un _and a silver sixpence in her shoe_ , ma non saprei dove trovare una moneta d'argento puro senza fare qualcosa di illegale come derubare un qualche museo. Quindi ci siamo ritrovati a pensare tutti quanti, a come poter rendere fortunata la nostra sposina senza infrangere la legge.” Historia gli aveva porto una busta e Jean aveva notato che neppure Marco era stato messo al corrente di quel pezzo della serata. Il biondo aveva preso la busta, aprendola subito e portandosi una mano alle labbra. Avrebbe pianto di nuovo, prima della fine del discorso di Ymir avrebbe pianto, come se non lo avesse già fatto abbastanza.

“Sapendo che non avete progettato alcuna luna di miele, ve ne abbiamo organizzata una noi. Per la geniale idea dovete ringraziare Bertholdt. Il ragazzo è più romantico di quello che crediamo. Marco, Jean; che la vostra vita insieme vi porti molti altri viaggio insieme, viaggi di cui la prossima volta renderete partecipe anche Marie e farete tante esperienze insieme. Che la vostra nuova vita vi porti a visitare un migliaio e più di posti fantastici. Ma intanto godetevi i luoghi del vostro primo viaggio. Riprendete quello che avete perso, trovatelo tra i campi di lavanda e i castelli. Lasciate che il mare e anche il vino vi riportino indietro nel tempo e amatevi di nuovo con la stessa purezza di allora. Vi auguro tutta la felicità di questo mondo; quindi vedete di non deludermi.” Ymir aveva lasciato il microfono al cantante del gruppo che avevano ingaggiato per quella sera, mormorando qualcosa che forse era la richiesta per una canzone.

Le note di “ _Les enfants qui s'aiment”_ avevano lentamente invaso la sala, mentre lui si asciugava le lacrime, con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Marco e i biglietti per la Provenza in mano.

Jean Kirschtein ripeteva sempre che i suoi erano degli amici di merda. Se lo ripeteva solo perché in realtà erano delle persone fantastiche; avevano idee spesso discutibili e modi di realizzarle poco ortodossi. Erano degli amici di merda, che si divertivano a metterlo in imbarazzo.

Ma erano delle persone stupende che avevano reso un giorno già indimenticabile di suo ancora più magnifico e speciale.

 

 __ **  
**I ragazzi che si amano non ci sono per nessuno **  
**Essi sono altrove molto più lontano della notte **  
**Molto più in alto del giorno **  
**Nell'abbagliante splendore del loro primo amore

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La due poesie citate sono entrambe di Jacques Prévert. La prima, quella citata da Jean è "Questo amore". Leggetela tutti se non la conoscete. La seconda, citata da Ymir e la messa alla fine, è "I ragazzi che si amano", che è stata anche cantata da Juliette Greco. 
> 
> Questa cosa doveva essere brevissima. Doveva essere pubblicata venerdì scorso, invece... Ma ne è valsa la pena.


	6. Love me ike you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fading in, fading out  
> On the edge of paradise  
> Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
> Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
> Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
> Cause I'm not thinking straight  
> My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Love me like you do, love me like you do  
> Love me like you do, love me like you do  
> Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> [Ellie Goulding - Love me like you do]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: July 4th: SUMMER LOVING or raindrops  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life, sarebbe erotico se solo io sapessi scrivere porn  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related  
> Rating: aracione  
> Numero parole: 1959

_Luglio 2016_

 

Quando l'aereo era atterrato all'aeroporto di Marsiglia, Jean non riusciva più a stare calmo. Molti anni prima – _15 anni prima_ – erano arrivati in quella stessa città con un treno. Era luglio anche allora, ricordava che faceva molto caldo. E lui stringeva la mano libera di Marco mentre uscivano dalla stazione per cercare il loro albergo.

Anche ora stringeva la mano di Marco, mentre aspettavano l'arrivo dei loro bagagli. Stringeva la sua mano e osservava la fede sul suo dito. La sfiorava con un dito e con la coda dell'occhio notava il marito sorridere.

Molti anni prima avevano fatto insieme il loro primo viaggio. Avevano alloggiato in un ostello per spendere il meno possibile, premurandosi in ogni caso di prenotare una camera per due persone. Ymir, durante il discorso al loro ricevimento nuziale, non aveva avuto torto. Quella piccola camera scarsamente arredata, era diventata un luogo protetto in cui avevano potuto sfogare tutti i loro desideri. Avevano visitato Marsiglia. Erano usciti dalla città visitando vigneti, castelli e musei. Erano stati al mare e Marco si era diventato del colore dei pomodori maturi e le sue lentiggini erano diventate più marcate.

Quella era stata probabilmente l'estate più felice che avessero passato insieme.

Erano lontani da casa, in un posto dove nessuno li conosceva. E Jean aveva più e più volte preso per mano il suo ragazzo per trascinarlo in vicoletti sconosciuti al genere umano “ _perché era più bello scoprire i luoghi perdendosi_ ”. Marco rideva. Jean ricordava ancora la sua risata mentre veniva trascinato. Intrecciava le dita con le sue e non gli importava se qualcuno li guardava, se qualcuno faceva qualche commento.

Si, quella era stata l'estate più felice della sua giovinezza.

“A cosa stai pensando?” Marco aveva stretto di più la sua mano, mentre uscivano dall'aeroporto per andare a recuperare la macchina che avevano noleggiato.

“Al fatto che l'ultima volta che siamo stati qui avevamo i soldi contati, mentre ora il famoso avvocato Marco Bodt, del prestigioso studio legale Smith&Co., ha noleggiato una macchina.”

“L'ultima volta non avevamo neppure la patente.”

“Però è stato divertente lo stesso. Ricordi quella volta che abbiamo perso il treno per ritornare da Arles e abbiamo passato la notte in quella locanda bevendo quel vino rosso di cui poi abbiamo anche comprato qualche bottiglia per portarle a casa?”

Marco si era voltato per sorridergli. Aveva gli occhi che brillavano, e il sorriso non aveva abbandonato le sue labbra da quando avevano iniziato i preparativi per il viaggio. “Tornare ad Arles sarebbe un'ottima idea, non credi?”

 

***  
  


La loro prima notte in albergo non era stata proprio come Jean aveva sognato. Non c'erano fameliche labbra che si fiondavano sulle sue non appena la porta della stanza era chiusa. Non c'erano vestiti quasi strappati di dosso e sparpagliati per la stanza.

C'era stato un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Avevano abbandonato i bagagli accanto all'armadio. E Marco aveva recuperato il proprio cellulare telefonando a Londra.

Avevano chiesto a Historia se poteva occuparsi lei di Marie mentre loro non c'erano, e questa aveva accettato più che volentieri. La maestra d'asilo aveva recuperato la bambina quella mattina, e Marie non aveva protestato neppure una volta. Anzi, gli aveva detto di divertirsi e loro due si erano guardati prima di scoppiare a ridere. Avevano temuto che avrebbe pianto, che avrebbe voluto andare con loro, invece Marie gli chiedeva soltanto di portarle dei regali.

Jean si era seduto sul letto mentre Marco parlava prima con Historia e poi con Marie. Osservava il moro che sorrideva e parlava dolcemente. E ancora non ci credeva che tutto quello era possibile.

Si erano ritrovati. Si erano sposati. Erano diventati una famiglia. Continuava a ripetersi queste cose, perché a volte quasi gli sembrava ancora di sognare.

“Jean, Marie vuole parlare con te.”

Marco gli aveva porto il cellulare e lui aveva subito risposto alla figlia. Aveva solo sei anni, e non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa si potesse trovare in Provenza, ma pretendeva dei regali. Su questo era chiara. L'avevano forse viziata troppo, ma era una bambina così dolce che ti veniva spontaneo farlo. Non solo lo facevano lui, sua madre e Marco; anche tutti i loro amici adoravano quella bambina.

Aveva chiuso la conversazione sospirando. Non aveva mai lasciato Marie da sola per così tanto tempo, mentre ora avevano una luna di miele di due settimane davanti.

“Stai anche tu pensando a Marie?” Marco aveva sorriso, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.

“Si. Non l'ho mai lasciata da sola e ora non so come prenderà questo _abbandono_ di 15 giorni.”

“E' con la sua principessa preferita, questo dovrebbe tranquillizzarla.” Il moro gli aveva stretto la mano.

“Giusto!” Jean gli aveva stretto la mano a sua volta, sorridendogli prima di sporgersi e baciarlo. “E noi siamo in luna di miele, quindi sarebbe un vero peccato non godercela al 100%.”

Marco aveva ridacchiato sulle sue labbra prima di rispondere al bacio ed attirarlo sulle gambe. Jean non si era fatto pregare, e si era messo a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, guardandolo negli occhi e accarezzandogli il collo.

“Mio Dio, ci siamo sposati...” Aveva mormorato, guardandolo intensamente e Marco gli aveva solo sorriso. Dolcemente. Con devozione. Con amore. Aveva percepito la sua mano sul fondo schiena e non aveva atteso oltre per baciarlo di nuovo.

Un bagno caldo, la cena e tutti i progetti che avevano fatto avrebbero aspettato. Essere uno dell'altro, sentirsi un unico essere, lasciarsi modellare dalle mani dell'altro, quello ora aveva la precedenza.

 

***  
  


Da ragazzini, erano arrivati ad Arles poco prima di pranzo. Si erano svegliati tardi a causa di una notte movimentata tra le lenzuola ed un fin troppo lento risveglio; finché avevano trovato i mezzi di trasporto giusti era passato altro tempo; e poi c'era la distanza tra Marsiglia e Arles di cui non avevano tenuto conto.

Nonostante l'arrivo tardivo, nulla gli aveva impedito di visitare a dovere la città. Avevano esplorato ogni angolo, avevano fatto tantissime foto, sprecando forse anche fin troppi rullini. Avevano pranzato con qualche panino e dell'acqua e poi erano ripartiti all'avventura, perdendo l'ultimo treno per Marsiglia.

I loro pellegrinaggi serali li avevano portati in una locanda e avevano deciso che potevano anche fare qualcosa di più trasgressivo rispetto al solito. Avevano bevuto vino, accompagnandolo con salumi tipici. Avevano fatto amicizia con la proprietaria, una simpatica signora sulla sessantina che gli aveva raccontato le storie più assurde accadute tra quelle mura.

Quella era stata la loro prima tappa una volta arrivati ad Arles.

Si erano quasi stupiti quando avevano trovato la locanda ancora aperta. Sembrava non essere passato neppure un giorno dall'ultima volta in cui erano stati lì. C'erano fiori ad ogni finestra, e l'interno era rustico proprio come quello dei loro ricordi.

Un'anziana donna era seduta ad uno dei tavoli, leggeva il giornale e aveva alzato gli occhi da esso solo quando li aveva visti entrare. Jean l'aveva riconosciuta subito. Era la stessa locandiera di quel giorno, solo un po' invecchiata.

“Oddio, ma siete i ragazzini di quella notte.” La donna aveva appoggiato il giornale sul tavolo e li aveva osservati. Loro due se ne stavano ancora sulla porta, sorridendo perché la donna li aveva riconosciuti. Quando erano ritornati a Parigi e avevano sviluppato le foto, avevano deciso di spedirgliene una che li ritraeva tutti e tre. Le avevano raccontato all'epoca che quello era il loro primo viaggio serio da soli. Che stavano viaggiando un po' all'avventura anche se avevano Marsiglia come base. “Qual buon vento vi riporta qui, ragazzi?”

“Viaggio di nozze.” Era stato Marco a parlare, e Jean lo aveva guardato orgoglioso.

Avevano visto la donna sorridere ed alzarsi. “Sedetevi, dobbiamo brindare.”

 

***  
  


Erano rientrati in albergo tardi. Si erano trattenuti per buona parte della giornata nella stessa locanda, a bere, mangiare e parlare. Avevano riso mentre raccontavano di come si erano rincontrati. Di come alla fine avevano deciso di fare il grande passo.

Si erano sentiti di nuovo dei ragazzini. Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornati indietro nel tempo, ad un'estate che era molto diversa, ad un tempo in cui avevano paura ad esporsi troppo agli altri. Anche se in molti avevano capito che tipo di sentimenti li univano già allora.

Questa era l'unica cosa che non era mai cambiata: i loro sentimenti.

Jean si era morso le labbra per soffocare un gemito quando il marito lo aveva spinto contro la porta appena chiusa alle sue spalle e gli baciava il collo. Non se lo era aspettato in quel momento e Marco sembrava soddisfatto della sua reazione. O almeno, questo era ciò che aveva pensato visto che il moro non si era staccato da lui, continuando a baciargli e mordergli il collo. E la foga con cui Marco lo stava facendo gli aveva fatto tornare in mente la loro adolescenza.

Era stato divertente allora scoprire i punti deboli dell'altro. Maldestri tentativi delle loro prime esperienze sessuali.

Marco ora aveva la stessa foga di allora, lo desiderava allo stesso modo, aveva però la sicurezza dell'età adulta e una confidenza che da giovane non aveva avuto. E Jean si lasciava modellare dalle sue mani, dalle sue labbra, dal calore del suo corpo.

Le sue mani erano sui suoi fianchi. Le sue dita sfioravano appena la pelle sotto la maglietta, e Jean già si sentiva impazzire. Marco gli aveva sempre fatto quell'effetto. Bastava un suo tocco e lui desiderava di più. Non gli importava di sembrare ridicolo in quel momento. Da solo aveva sbottonato i jeans che indossava, facilitando così le mani di Marco che non si erano fatte pregare. Le sue dita avevano subito oltrepassato il bordo della ruvida stoffa, e Jean non era riuscito a controllare i propri fianchi che subito si erano mossi verso l'altro uomo.

“Sei già così impaziente?” Marco gli aveva morso il lobo di un orecchio dopo avergli sussurrato quelle parole. Il biondo sapeva benissimo che lo aveva fatto apposta.

“Ho dovuto trattenermi tutto il giorno dal saltarti addosso, ora cerca di capirmi.”

Il moro aveva riso contro il suo collo provocandogli dei piacevoli brividi e strappandogli un gemito.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia, quindi?”

“Scopami. Subito.”

Aveva percepito il marito ridere di nuovo contro la sua pelle e questo aveva mandato delle scosse elettriche direttamente in mezzo alle sue gambe. I suoi fianchi si erano di nuovo mosso istintivamente non appena aveva sentito la stoffa scivolare lungo le sue gambe e la sua erezione libera. Aveva calciato gli abiti che gli bloccavano le caviglie e poi aveva guardato Marco.

“Quando cazzo hai preso il lubrificante?” Jean aveva osservato le sue mani, indaffarate ad aprire la bottiglietta, e poi aveva alzato lo sguardo al suo viso. Sorrideva, il bastardo.

“Prima di scendere dalla macchina. Me lo ero portato dietro per ogni evenienza.”

“Poi sarei io quello impaziente.”

“Non sai mai quello che la vita ti riserva. Metti che ci veniva voglia mentre eravamo in viaggio.”

Jean aveva inarcato la schiena non appena le dita di Marco avevano iniziato a spingersi in lui. Avrebbe voluto essere razionale, lasciar fare tutto a Marco, ma in quel momento lo desiderava troppo. Aveva slacciato subito i pantaloni di Marco, che aveva solo sorriso lasciandolo fare come meglio credeva. E Jean non aspettava altro.

Aveva portato una mano sul membro coperto del marito, già teso nella costrizione della stoffa. Lo aveva accarezzato, e le dita di Marco si erano spinte di più in lui, facendolo gemere più forte.

“Ok. Scusami. Non resisto oltre.”

Jean aveva riso, mentre le sue mani abbassavano l'intimo di Marco e quest'ultimo lo alzava da terra. Le sue gambe si erano subito strette attorno ai fianchi del moro e Marco non aveva atteso oltre. Lentamente si era spinto in lui e Jean non aveva potuto far altro che aggrapparsi di più a lui e lasciarsi sfuggire i gemiti che non riusciva più a trattenere.

 


	7. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underneath The Cold November Sky,  
> I'll Wait For You.  
> As The Pages Of My Life Roll By,  
> I'll Wait For You.  
> I'm So Desperate Just To See Your Face,  
> Meet Me in This Broken Place..
> 
> Hold Me Now,  
> I Need To Feel You.  
> Show Me How,  
> To Make It New Again.  
> Theres No One I Can Run To,  
> And Nothing I Could Ever Do,  
> I'm No Where If I'm Here,  
> Without You.
> 
>  
> 
> Ashes Remain - Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week  
> Prompt: July 5th: Gifts or REGRETS  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life, hurt/comfort, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Three Days series related  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 3886

_Novembre 2016_

 

Per tutta l'infanzia e l'adolescenza, Jean Kirschtein aveva adorato a pioggia. Adorava sentire le gocce che gli cadevano sul viso, adorava correre sotto gli acquazzoni anche se poi sua madre lo sgridava. Aveva adorato baciare le labbra di Marco, bagnate quanto le sue da un improvviso temporale estivo.

Jean Kirschtein aveva amato la pioggia. La trovava rilassante. La trovava una portatrice di ispirazione. Non gli piacevano i tuoi, perché finivano per spaventarlo inutilmente. Ma la pioggia era rilassante. Osservarla ed ascoltarla mentre si infrangeva contro il vetro era stato quasi intossicante per anni. La guardava come se fosse stato innamorato di lei e poi si metteva all'opera, disegnando fino allo sfinimento.

Aveva adorato la pioggia per tutta la sua vita, fino ad un pomeriggio di novembre. Da allora la pioggia aveva iniziato a dargli fastidio e solo ora si rendeva conto che trasferirsi in una città piovosa come Londra non sia stata una delle sue scelte più felici.

Solo che a Londra c'era Marco. Lo stesso Marco che era la causa del suo odio verso la pioggia.

Sentiva le risate provenire dal salotto, mentre lui se ne stava accucciato sul balcone per fumare in santa pace una sigaretta. Marco stava giocando con Marie, mentre lui non aveva alcuna voglia di socializzare.

E lo reputava strano perché molte, troppe cose erano cambiate nell'arco di un anno e mezzo. I vecchi strappi erano stati ricuciti, forse malamente, ma le cose si erano sistemate in qualche modo.

Jean aveva ritrovato Marco. Marco ora faceva parte della sua vita. Erano sposati. Avevano una famiglia. Avevano un futuro insieme.

Ma la pioggia finiva sempre per portarlo a pensare ad un pomeriggio di molti anni prima. C'era qualcosa nel cielo grigio e in quelle gocce che riportava la sua mente al passato, e ancora oggi non riusciva a distaccare la sua mente dal passato.

Aveva passato troppi anni a rimuginare sul perché era tutto finito, sul perché Marco non lo avesse mai più cercato, sul perché lui non avesse mai cercato Marco.

Sul perché qualcosa che per lui era tanto prezioso aveva dovuto sgretolarsi tra le sue dita come se fosse un castello di sabbia.

Razionalmente si rendeva conto che ora non aveva senso starsene lì fuori, da solo, con la sigaretta che non aveva neppure fumato ma che si era bruciata fino al filtro. Il suo cervello gli diceva che andava tutto bene, che Marco era solo suo. Che Marco era suo marito. Che era diventato un padre per Marie. Che stavano ricostruendo il loro percorso insieme. Che nulla questa volta avrebbe potuto separarli.

Però lui se n'era andato. Lui aveva urlato cose orrende. Lui non aveva cercato di vedere il punto di vista del moro. Aveva sempre fatto di testa sua. Aveva preteso da Marco le stesse cose. Solo che Marco allora non aveva potuto dargli le sicurezze di cui aveva bisogno.

Quello era stato un giorno come tutti gli altri. Non doveva esserci nulla di anomalo. Aveva suonato alla porta di casa Bodt e ad aprirgli era stata Ymir. Aveva salito le scale che lo avrebbero portato nella stanza di Marco ed era entrato senza neppure bussare. Non c'era stato nulla di strano. Era un pomeriggio come tanti altri, in cui avevano studiato, si erano scambiati qualche bacio. Era una routine che avevano sempre avuto e che non era mai cambiata.

“ _Stavo pensando che potremmo andare a vivere insieme. Un mio compagno di corso sta cercando dei coinquilini e penso che sarebbe una buona occasione per vedere come sarebbe vivere con te.”_ Aveva finito di studiare e stava sfogliando una rivista che aveva trovato sul letto di Marco. Quella frase gli era sembrata così innocua nel momento in cui l'aveva pronunciata. Non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto avrebbe scosso e distrutto il loro rapporto.

“ _Jean...”_ Marco si era voltato verso di lui. Ricordava ancora il modo in cui lo aveva guardato, come se Jean avesse detto la cosa più sconvolgente del mondo.

“ _Cosa? Non credo di aver detto un'eresia.”_ Il biondo aveva sbuffato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli decolorati e cercando di non sbottare come era solito fare anche per la più piccola sciocchezza.

“ _Jean, sai che non posso.”_ Marco aveva subito smesso di guardarlo mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

“ _Non puoi, non puoi, non puoi. Sempre non puoi, a qualsiasi cosa io ti chieda. Non puoi uscire, non puoi venire a casa mia, non possiamo andare a vivere insieme, non possiamo stare insieme, non possiamo fare nulla insieme. Fanculo il non puoi.”_ Era scattato in piedi senza accorgersene e guardava la nuca del moro. _“Io sono stanco del non puoi.”_

“ _Lo sono anch'io, cosa credi?”_

“ _Credo che se tu ne fossi veramente stanco cercheresti di fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione!”_ Aveva alzato la voce, incurante del fatto che non fosse a casa propria, ma in terra nemica in cui non era mai benaccetto. _“Sto sempre zitto, ti lascio fare quel cazzo che vuoi cercando di adattarmi a questa situazione del cazzo, ma sono stanco!”_

“ _Non posso accontentarti, Jean!”_ Marco si voltato nuovamente e lo guardava negli occhi. _“Non ti posso dare la relazione che vuoi! Non ora!”_

“ _E quando allora? Quando i tuoi saranno tre metri sotto terra e noi saremo due vecchi pronti ad andare alla casa di riposo?”_

Aveva visto Marco abbassare lo sguardo. Sapeva di aver esagerato. Sapeva quale fosse la situazione in cui viveva Marco, in cui era cresciuto, ma il dado era tratto e lui non era mai stato bravo a controllarsi.

“ _Io non voglio passare tutta la mia vita nascondendomi! Non voglio neppure mettere i manifesti per tutta Parigi! Voglio solo stare con te, come tutte le coppie normali! Voglio tenerti per mano quando usciamo e poter dire di essere impegnato quando qualcuno me lo chiede! Sono stufo di tutte queste fottutissime bugie! Stufo di essere sempre e solo il tuo migliore amico! E' un ruolo che mi sta stretto e che abbiamo superato anni fa!”_

“ _Non posso, Jean! Non ho una madre come la tua che ti accetta per quello che sei! I miei non vogliono un finocchio per figlio!”_

“ _E allora mandali al diavolo!”_

“ _Non posso!”_

Jean aveva incassato l'ennesimo _non posso_ molto peggio dei precedenti. Aveva sentito le lacrime che improvvisamente avevano iniziato a rigare le sue guance.

“ _Io ti amo. Ti amo davvero, Marco. Ti amo così tanto che mi fa male dover fingere che non sia così.”_

“ _Ti amo anch'io, Jean.”_

Aveva guardato il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, anche se riusciva a trattenere le lacrime.

“ _Ma non è il momento giusto, no?”_ Jean aveva scosso la testa, ridendo amaramente. Stava ridendo di sé stesso e dell'illusione in cui stava vivendo.

“ _Ho bisogno di questa laurea e ho bisogno dei loro soldi. Già il fatto di averlo detto a mia madre è molto, troppo. E non è facile sentirla ogni giorno parlare di quanto tutto questo sia un abominio. Di quanto ciò che facciamo sia schifoso. Di quanto sia sbagliato.”_

“ _Ma tu non lo pensi, vero? Non c'è nulla di male in questo, no?”_

Marco aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Jean sapeva che non solo aveva perso la battaglia, ma anche la guerra. E il suo cuore si era spezzato in quel preciso momento. Lo aveva sentito. Un dolore sordo, ma che aveva scosso nel profondo i muscoli del suo cuore. Tempo dopo avrebbe fatto una ricerca. Avrebbe scoperto che davvero il cuore poteva provare dolore se subiva uno shock emotivo di qualche tipo. E si poteva anche morire di crepacuore, se questo sentimento era così forte e il cuore non riusciva a reggere.

“ _E io che mi sono lasciato scopare da te per tutto questo tempo.”_ Gli era sfuggita un'altra risata amara e di scherno verso sé stesso. Cosa stava cercando di salvare?

_C'era ancora qualcosa da salvare?_

Si era mosso per prendere i propri libri che erano ancora abbandonati sulla scrivania e li aveva messi nel proprio zaino. Se fosse rimasto in quella stanza anche solo un attimo in più, avrebbe rischiato di soffocare. C'era qualcosa che gli comprimeva il cuore, i polmoni, il cervello. C'era qualcosa che gli impediva di funzionare correttamente, ma voleva ignorare la realtà e fuggire a casa.

Domani tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Domani tutto sarebbe andato bene. Continuava a ripeterselo, come un mantra, cercando di convincersene. Inutilmente.

“ _Jean, ti prego, non fare così...”_

“ _Stai zitto!”_ Aveva quasi ringhiato. Non voleva reagire così. Non voleva sembrare sempre lui quello isterico che non sapeva come affrontare le situazioni, come comportarsi in determinate circostanze. _“Hai appena detto che tutto questo fa schifo, no? Allora vai a farti fottere, Marco, magari da una bella ragazza con le tette enormi. Così farai felice quella stronza di tua madre!”_

“ _Non parlare così! Sto con te anche se nessuno lo accetta! Sto facendo molto!”_

“ _Tutto così di nascosto che finiremo per soffocare entrambi dalla paura! Fanculo tutto, Marco! Sono anni che sopporto in silenzio e sei omofobo tanto quanto i tuoi, anche se poi non ti fai problemi a succhiarmelo e scoparmi!”_

“ _Che futuro possiamo avere se ci esponiamo? Dove troveremo lavoro? Cosa penserà la gente di noi?”_ Anche Marco aveva iniziato ad urlare e Jean lo guardava, con gli occhi spalancati.

“ _Che futuro...? Dimmi che stai scherzando... Dimmi che ho sentito male...”_ Aveva ripreso a piangere. Si era sentito completamente perso a quelle parole. Nella sua testa tutto aveva immaginato il loro futuro. Un posto dove finalmente era liberi di essere loro stessi.

“ _Per te è facile! Studi arte! Ma un avvocato gay? Non me lo posso permettere!”_

“ _Quindi non avevi alcuna intenzione di rendere tutto questo più serio?”_ Aveva ridacchiato trovandosi patetico, mentre non riusciva a fermare le lacrime. _“Grazie tante, Marco! Grazie tante per vivere ancora nel medioevo e per avermi finalmente dato il benservito!”_

Marco aveva mosso un passo verso di lui. E poi si era fermato. _“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che mi metta contro il mondo intero per vivere una qualche tragedia shakespeariana? Guarda in faccia la realtà! Viviamo in un mondo che non accetta quelli come noi! Che futuro possiamo avere se ci mettiamo contro tutti quanti?”_

“ _Di certo così non lo avremo un futuro!”_ Aveva urlato con quanto fiato avesse in corpo. _“Nascondere la testa nella sabbia e fare finta che tra noi non ci sia niente non ci porterà a nulla! Non ti sto chiedendo di mandare tutto a fanculo in questo momento, ma tu mi hai appena dato la risposta che meno volevo sentire! Grazie tante per avermi svegliato dall'illusione che questa relazione fosse importante per te quanto lo sia per me! E vaffanculo, Marco! Goditi la tua perfetta vita da finto eterosessuale! Lo farai senza che ti metta i bastoni tra le ruote con le mie idee froce!”_

Non gli aveva dato tempo di rispondere. Aveva messo lo zaino in spalla ed era uscito dalla sua camera, sbattendo la porta con fin troppa forza, anche se in quel momento non se ne era reso conto.

Era corso fuori da quella casa dopo aver recuperato il proprio cappotto, lasciato all'ingresso non appena era entrato. Pioveva. Pioveva fortissimo. Non si era neppure accorto in un primo momento delle gocce che gli cadevano sul viso, perché era già fin troppo bagnato dalle sue stesse lacrime.

Era arrivato a casa, bagnato fino al midollo e facendo preoccupare seriamente sua madre. Non le aveva detto subito cosa fosse successo. Non ne avuto la forza. Non aveva avuto la forza di fare nulla in quel momento. Si era soltanto infilato sotto le coperte, e non si era spostato da lì per un paio di giorni.

Non aveva telefonato a Marco. E Marco non aveva telefonato a lui.

E così, tutto era finito, e ora lui doveva cercare da qualche parte la forza per rimettersi in piedi e cercare di condurre la propria vita. Anche se non era stato per nulla facile.

Aveva per prima cosa sigillato in alcuni scatoloni tutti i ricordi della relazione appena interrotta. Non aveva avuto la forza di buttare via nulla, ma le aveva tolte dalla propria vista. Non voleva più ricordare. Non voleva più pensare. Voleva soltanto lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e andare avanti. Senza Marco.

“Jean, prenderai freddo qui fuori.”

Di scatto aveva alzato la testa verso l'uomo che era appena uscito in terrazzo.

“...stai piangendo?” Marco aveva chiuso la porta del terrazzo alle proprie spalle, e Jean aveva subito pensato che fosse per non far sentire a Marie cosa succedeva nel mondo degli adulti.

“No.” Si era passato una mano sulle guance e aveva subito spostato lo sguardo.

“E' successo qualcosa?” Il moro gli si era inginocchiato di fronte e aveva preso il suo viso tra le proprie mani. Poteva rimettersi a piangere anche solo per il modo in cui Marco lo stava guardando. “Jean, dimmi cos'è successo. Mi preoccupo se mi dici che vai a fumare una sigaretta e poi ti ritrovo così.”

“Ti ho detto delle cose orribili.”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Aveva portato le mani su quelle di Marco e lo guardava, anche se avrebbe solo voluto nascondersi da qualche parte.

“Invece di restare con te, ti ho voltato le spalle e non mi sono più fatto sentire. E ti ho detto delle cose orribili.” Aveva ripreso a piangere e si sentiva così stupido. “Avrei dovuto avere più pazienza, invece me ne sono andato, e ora mi rendo conto che non aveva senso.”

“Jean, sono passati più di dieci anni.” Il moro aveva sorriso, e questo lo aveva ucciso ancora di più. “Eravamo giovani e abbiamo sbagliato entrambi. Abbiamo sbagliato così tanto l'uno nei confronti dell'altro che non credevo neppure di rivederti mai più.”

“Non ti ho mai più cercato, ma avrei dovuto.”

“Avrei dovuto fare lo stesso, ma in quel momento mi sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare, anche se non ne vado assolutamente orgoglioso.” Gli stava asciugando le lacrime, che lui non riusciva a fermare in alcun modo. “So che eri ferito, ora mi rendo conto di quanto in realtà io ti abbia fatto del male per anni. Ma guardaci ora. Abbiamo rimediato ai nostri errori in qualche modo. E io ho fatto quello che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa.”

Jean lo aveva guardato. Si era specchiato nei suoi occhi e stava annegando nella dolcezza che esprimevano. Una volta quello sguardo Marco glielo riservava solo quando erano da soli, protetti dalle mura di camera sua. Ora lo guardava così anche quando erano in mezzo alle persone. Ora camminavano mano nella mano. Ora erano sposati.

“Mi dispiace... Ero così egoista... Ma non volevo lasciarti... Anche se me ne sono andato, non volevo stare senza di te...”

Marco aveva sospirato prima di attirarlo a sé e stringerlo forte tra le proprie braccia. “Ora va tutto bene, quindi smettila di torturarti con quello che è stato. Quando te ne sei andato, quel giorno, Ymir mi ha tenuto stretto per ore, e non sono mai stato in grado di spiegarle cosa fosse davvero successo. Tu mi avevi spezzato il cuore. Vederti piangere a quel modo mi ha perseguitato per anni. Eppure non riuscivo a fare nulla. Riuscivo solo a pensare a te che mi dicevi che mi amavi e l'attimo dopo urlavi e te ne andavi.”

Jean si era stretto con forza a lui, stringeva la stoffa della sua camicia tra le dita e non riusciva ancora a calmarsi. Non aveva mai parlato di quello che era successo. Da quando si erano rincontrati, da quando avevano ripreso la loro relazione, neppure da sposati, mai avevano affrontato quell'argomento.

“Io non ce la facevo più. Vedevo che tutti finalmente facevano il grande passo, e noi eravamo sempre fermi nella stessa posizione. E non riuscivo più a sopportarlo. Ma poi tu...” Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di Marco, e questi lo guardava come se stesse per mettersi a piangere anche lui da un momento all'altro. “Poi tu hai praticamente detto che era sbagliato stare insieme e io non potevo crederci. Non riuscivo a crederci, non dopo tutto quello che avevamo vissuto. Ti dicevo anche di mandare a fanculo i tuoi, ma non lo pensavo sul serio, perché so quanto erano importanti per te. Non avrei mai voluto farti davvero arrivare al punto in cui avresti dovuto scegliere tra me e loro.”

“Jean, ehi.” Marco gli aveva nuovamente preso il viso tra le mani. Sorrideva, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e Jean lo aveva trovato bellissimo in quel momento. “Era una scelta che prima o poi avrei dovuto fare, e mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto tempo. Quel pomeriggio non lo avrei mai potuto fare, perché avevo davvero troppa paura. Speravo che tu capissi come mi sentivo allora, ma abbiamo sempre avuto due educazioni diverse. E non importa più. Non importa più nulla del passato, ok? Ora importa che si siamo ritrovati, che i nostri sentimenti non sono mai cambiati. Queste sono le cose importanti, perché vuol dire che il sentimento che ci univa allora non era falso.”

“Non parlare come se stessi citando Ymir.”

“Sto citando Ymir.” Marco gli aveva dato un leggero bacio sulle labbra e poi lo aveva guardato di nuovo. “Lei ci definisce _il volto del vero amore_ , e in qualche modo questo mi rende felice.” Poi il moro si era bloccato e lo aveva osservato attentamente. “Hai letto il libro di Ymir, vero?” Marco aveva sospirato quando lo aveva visto annuire. “Oh, Jean. Ha solo romanzato la nostra storia.”

“Ma ha scritto la verità. Ha reso benissimo la nostra rottura. E per me che l'ho vissuta in prima persona non è stato tanto entusiasmante leggerne. Mi ha fatto capire quanto siamo stati stupidi e ingenui. Abbiamo perso troppo e certe cose non potremo più riaverle. E di questo ora mi pento amaramente. Abbiamo avvelenato buona parte della nostra vita, cercando di far finta che stavamo andando avanti ed invece siamo rimasti bloccati entrambi a quel pomeriggio.”

“Oddio, quanto sei tragico!” Marco gli aveva sorriso, asciugandogli questa volta il viso con successo. “Jean, non abbiamo più vent'anni e non ora nessuno dei due ha più bisogno dell'approvazione degli altri. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo, ma guardaci ora. Ci sei ancora, come c'eri quando eravamo due ragazzini. Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto, mi hai dato un'altra possibilità, e questa volta molto più importante e bella rispetto al passato. Ora siamo forse un po' più maturi, ma ci amiamo ancora. Ci amiamo come allora. E per me solo questo conta.”

Jean lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Poteva annegare in quello sguardo dolce e amorevole. Quello sguardo non era mai cambiato. Quegli occhi lo guardavano sempre allo stesso modo e il tempo sembrava essere tornato indietro. Potevano ancora essere quei due giovani che un tempo si erano amati fino a farsi del male in modo quasi irreparabile.

“Hai ragione...” Aveva scosso la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire una debole risata. “E' solo che la pioggia e quel libro mi hanno fatto riflettere molto. E non sono stati pensieri tanto lieti.”

“Questo l'ho notato. Dovresti allora leggerti il sequel. Racconta delle nostre avventure londinesi e del matrimonio che ho interrotto.”

“Spero che non voglia scrivere tutta una saga su di noi. Potrei davvero denunciarla.”

“E' solo felice per noi. Dice di essere una nostra _fangirl_ da quando eravamo ragazzini.”

Marco lo aveva baciato con delicatezza, e su quelle labbra poteva morirci anche quel preciso istante.

“Dai, rientriamo. Ci mettiamo sul divano e ci beviamo qualcosa di caldo tutti e tre insieme.”

Aveva guardato il marito alzarsi e porgergli la mano che lui aveva subito stretto per rialzarsi a sua volta.

C'erano poche cose di cui Jean Kirschtein non si pentiva. Era bravissimo, un campione mondiale, nel trovare qualcosa per cui provare un qualche tipo di rimpianto o rimorso. Il cambio di percorso di studi universitari. Il matrimonio fallito. La rottura con Marco. Il pessimo rapporto che aveva con il padre. Era un esperto nel trovare qualcosa per cui sentirsi in colpa, cose su cui rimuginare per ore, complicandosi spesso inutilmente l'esistenza. Era stato bravissimo nel ripercorrere mentalmente tutti i passi della sua storia con Marco. Dal loro primo incontro al pomeriggio in cui si erano lasciati. Aveva sempre tenuto aperta la ferita causa quel pomeriggio perché per lui era impossibile chiuderla del tutto, e forse per Marco era stato lo stesso. Forse avevano dovuto farsi del male. Forse il loro destino gli imponeva di separarsi. Forse tutta quella lontananza era stata solo una prova per vedere se il loro era vero amore, quello che non si piegava di fronte a nulla e che avrebbe resistito anche al Giudizio Universale. E probabilmente loro quella prova l'avevano superata. Malamente, ferendosi di nuovo una volta rincontrati. C'erano state di nuovo lacrime di dolore e cuori spezzati. Cuori mai del tutto guariti che si erano frantumati un'altra volta. Ne aveva raccolto i cocci un'altra volta ed era fuggito lontano da Londra, lasciando Marco da solo a raccogliere i cocci del proprio. Non aveva avuto la forza ed il coraggio per iniziare una nuova battaglia quella mattina e la fuga era stata la strategia migliore pensandoci col senno di poi.

Jean Kirschtein erano pieno di rimpianti causati da scelte sbagliate. Per lungo tempo aveva rimpianto di aver dato tutto sé stesso a Marco Bodt ed esserne uscito completamente distrutto. Per lungo tempo aveva cercato di leccarsi le ferite sperando che i suoi sentimenti si sarebbero cancellati in qualche modo e lui avrebbe potuto riprendere normalmente la propria esistenza. Per molto tempo aveva cercato di cancellare l'amore che aveva provato e che mai aveva smesso di provare per il ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore mentre erano solo dei ragazzini.

Jean Kirschtein, nei momenti più cupi dei propri vent'anni aveva rimpianto di aver amato Marco Bodt con tutto sé stesso. Lo aveva rimpianto nelle notti in cui affogava la tristezza nell'alcool e tra le braccia di perfetti estranei. Lo aveva rimpianto anche quando aveva messo incinta la ragazza con cui usciva da qualche mese e quando l'aveva sposata, perché avrebbe voluto sposare Marco Bodt e costruire una famiglia con lui.

Si era pentito di quei sentimenti che non aveva mai smesso di provare fino a quando non aveva visto Marco Bodt davanti al cancello di casa. In quel momento, guardando il suo profilo, si era reso conto che non aveva mai desiderato dimenticare davvero quel ragazzo, perché aveva sempre avuto una piccola e flebile speranza che un giorno si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.

Jean Kirschtein aveva creduto per molti anni, accecato dalla sua stessa tristezza, di essersi pentito di aver provato quei sentimenti per Marco Bodt. Mentre ora si rendeva conto che quei sentimenti erano stati una benedizione. Che non tutti erano tanto fortunati da ritrovare qualcosa di prezioso che avevano perso. Quell'amore era rimasto vivo in lui nel corso degli anni, senza mai affievolirsi nonostante lui avesse cercato in tutti i modi soffocarlo, di strapparselo dal petto. Quell'amore non era mai morto, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi.

Quell'amore era ancora vivo, abbagliante. Non lo aveva mai abbandonato e ora era una delle poche cose di cui non si pentiva. Quel sincero amore che provava per Marco Bodt da suo più grande rimpianto era ritornato ad essere uno dei suoi punti di forza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diciamo che questa è la fine. La fine di questa storia, ma per fortuna non della loro.  
> Ho passato gli ultimi sei mesi a lavorare su questa storia (e altre nel frattempo) e mi sono resa conto che quella scena mancava. Ho sofferto come un cavallo al macello nello scriverla, ma andava fatto. Perché Jean doveva superare i propri demoni.
> 
> Grazie davvero a tutti voi che avete letto le avventure dei nostri precious babies.


End file.
